


Kingdom

by keykeymon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Isabelle Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bite marks, Bonding, Bottom Magnus Bane, F/M, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Incest, Omega Magnus Bane, Other, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Prince!Alec, Protective Alec, Pure alpha line, Smut, They love each other, Top Alec Lightwood, alec and magnus thought they were brothers, alpha maryse lightwood, alpha robert lightwood, but they don't know, but they were not, cruel! sebastian, everybody calls magnus maggie, except for alec, magnus is younger than alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykeymon/pseuds/keykeymon
Summary: It was on Alec's 12th birthday that his father brought the omega home." He is your brother now". Robert said.Alec tried to love the omega the way he loved his adoptive brother Jace and sister Isabelle, but somehow he fell in love.Alec couln't let this happen, he had to bury his feelings for the omega. But maybe he couldn't...





	1. When we first met

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Magnus is younger than Alec, Isabelle and Jace.  
> Everybody thought that Magnus and Alec were brother, but the truth would be revealed when they grew up.

Alec could still remember clearly, it was on his 12th birthday that he first met the omega. Thursday morning had dawned clear and cold, with a crispness that hinted at the end of the summer. He was having his sword-fighting lessons with his instructor- Hodge Starkweather. They had been training every day since Alec was 8. Hodge said that Jace could join them next summer. Jace was Alec’s adoptive brother. His father was the King’s right hand man, unfortunately he died in the Uprising battle. They had won the battle, but they too unguarded at the triumphant moment to notice there was an arrow flying towards them. Jace’s father was the one to realize it, he pushed the King away and the arrow hit his chest…King Robert would never forget his bravery.

Hodge’s blade hit the base of Alec’s and he twisted, putting his whole weight into a downward thrust.

_Clang._

Alec’s sword rattled against the stones.

“ It’s okay, Prince Alexander”. Hodge stressed. “ Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique”.

Alec rolled his eyes. “ So I need to train more…And don’t call me like that”.

“ Forgive me, my Prince”.

Alec was about to say something when his adoptive brother and his sister, Princess Isabelle, running towards them. Isabelle was beautiful even though she was only 9, she had long, ink-black hair that went down to her waist, and dark eyes. She shared the same slender eyebrows, pale, high-colored skin as her brother Alec. And she was said to greatly resemble her mother so much.

“ Alec, Alec….” She shouted and almost tripped if Alec didn’t catch her.

“ What’s wrong Izzy?”. He asked worriedly.

She gasped after running too fast. “ Dad…Dad and Mom…they are having a huge fight…Because Dad…he have brought someone home”.

“ Yeah right”. Jace added. “ You should go and watch, Maryse is getting really angry inside. She scared the shit out of me”.

Alec frowned, still couldn’t process what his siblings just said. “ What do you mean Dad bring someone home?”.

“ Oh c’mon, stop asking and come with us”. Isabelle grabbed his arm and they ran together towards the castle.

_______________________________

“ WHY YOU DID THIS TO ME?”.

Alec heard his mother screaming when he first set foot in the throne hall. Something serious must have happened, he hadn’t heard his mother yelling and crying like this before.

“ I GAVE BIRTH TO 2 ALPHA KIDS FOR YOU, ISN’T THAT ENOUGH?”. She cried harder. “ AND YOU…YOU KEPT SLEEPING AROUND WITH WOMEN….”.

“ Maryse, calm down. The kids are here”. Robert sighed when he saw his three children standing in the room, he didn’t want his children to witness this.

“LET THEM KNOW”. She yelled. “ ESPECIALLY ALEC, TODAY IS HIS BIRTHDAY AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID. YOU BROUGHT HOME SOME WOMAN’S KID. YOU SLEPT WITH OTHER WOMEN, I KNOW I CAN’T STOP YOU FROM DOING THAT. BUT YOU EVEN HAD KID WITH HER AND BROUGHT THAT CHILD HERE, YOU ARE SO CRUEL ROBERT”.

Now Alec understood everything. Dad had gone to meet Luke Garroway, King of the North land for a year. It was inevitable for an Alpha to sleep around. Robert was not a good husband, Alec had known this before, but he never knew that things would go this far. He just looked at his mother, who was crying her eyes out now.

“ Alec….”. Robert sighed. “ I’m sorry, I know today’s your birthday and I didn’t intend to do this. Jace and Isabelle, I’m sorry too. I’m sorry you three have to witness this….”

“ You know that sorry can’t help anything right?”. Maryse snapped and stormed out of the throne hall.

Everybody came silent after she had left.

Robert sighed. “ I know you three  won’t forgive me for what I did, but he is your brother now”. He patted Alec’s shoulder and left. The Lightwood siblings just standing in the throne hall, still shocked form what had just happened.

Suddenly they heard a small sob.

“ Are you crying Izzy?”. Jace asked.

“ It wasn’t me”. She protested.

“ Then what I just heard? There’s only three of us in the throne hall”.

Alec gingerly looked around the room, there was nobody but three of them. They stayed silent, standing back to back with each other.

“ Can you hear…?”. Jace whispered.

“ Shhh….”. Alec hushed him.

_Hic._

They heard the sob again, it was behind the throne.

“ Who’s there?”. Alec said with a cold, alpha voice. Even though he was still young, he had already showed everybody that he was a powerful alpha. Anyone could realize that just by listening to his voice, since he came from a pure alpha line. Robert was so proud of Alec, he knew that Alec would become more powerful as he grow up.

They slowly approached the throne.

“ You had better show up before I impale you with my sword”. Alec said, drawing his sword.

“ Please…please…Don’t…”. A voice came behind the throne.

They could finally see who was sitting behind the throne crying, it was a little boy with big teary brow eyes. He was trembling as three alphas approached him.

“ Well well…”. Jace smirked, watching the omega crying. “ I think this is the little one that Robert have after sleeping around”.

The thing Jace said made the little omega whimpered and lowered his head more.

“ Sor…sorry…”. The omega sobbed.

“ Stop that Jace”. Isabelle snapped at him. “ You are making him scared”.

“ What’s your name?”. Alec still asked with his commanding alpha voice, making the omega tremble harder.

“ I…I….”. The omega tried to calm his voice down. “ My name…is Magnus”.

“ How old are you?”. Alec continued.

“ I’m…7…”. Magnus gingerly answered, he didn’t want to be impaled by Alec.

7? Alec was surprised. Robert had just gone to the Northland for a year, how could this kid be 7? Or maybe…He remembered when he was 5, the Northland was in a big fight with Azazel, King of Eldom across the Lynn Sea. His father had to leave his kingdom to help Luke on the field. It was a bloody war, hundreds of people had been kill, his mother had been worried sick, she prayed every night that Robert would come back safe and sound. Gods responded her prayers, the war soon came to an end, his father came home with triumphant. Maybe Robert had met some girl during the time he was in the Northland, maybe this child was born at that time. And for some reason, Robert had decided to bring this child home after his visit to the Northland a year ago.

“ Stop talking to him like that Alec”. Isabelle snapped him out of his thought. “ He is an omega, don’t use that voice with him. Look at the poor boy!”.

Alec now realized that he had gone too far, this omega boy was trembling and crying so hard, he even didn’t dare look at Alec, he just lowered his head and biting his lip.

“ Why be nice to him?”. Jace frowned. “ He is the reason why Maryse acting like that. You should impale him Alec, it’s your birthday, do as you wish”.

“ Jace…”. Isabelle gave him a murderous look.

“ Please…please don’t do that…”. Magnus whimpered.

Alec sighed, put his sword back in its place. “ Get up”. He told the omega.

Magnus gulped, he tried to stand up, but his legs were still trembling. Alec caught him before he could crumple to the floor.

“ You’re okay?”. The alpha asked.

Magnus slightly nodded, leaning heavily on the alpha. “ Sor…sorry…It’s your birthday…I…I didn’t mean to…”. His voice was shaking as if he was about to cry again.

“ I don’t mind it…”. Alec only let the shorter boy cry, while caressing his back and hair soothingly. “ I don’t hate you. Dad brought you home just like he did with Jace, and that means you are my brother now, nothing can change that”.

_You are my brother now, nothing can change that._

_Right, you are my brother._

Alec could hear it still today. He shut his eyes, remembered that first day he met Magnus. 11 years had passed since that day, he was now a powerful alpha, Maryse and Robert were so proud of their eldest son. Alec still couldn’t believe it had been 11 years. 11 years, he thought about Magnus.  Alec always loved his siblings, Jace and Isabelle, but _Magnus_ …Alec whispered the name…Magnus was special.

_You are my brother._

Alec sighed. Why things had to be like this?

_Nothing can change that._

He wondered what he did wrong. He tried to love Magnus the way he loved Jace and Isabelle, but somehow he fell in love with the omega, his little brother.

Magnus…Alec sighed. He couldn’t love the omega. It was wrong. They were brothers, Alec never accepted this feelings.

“ Alec…Are you still hearing me?”. Isabelle’s voice brought him out of his train of thoughts.

He blinked and looked at his sister. She was now a beautiful girl with gorgeous smile. As she grew up, she became more beautiful.

“ Sorry… You were saying?”. Alec tried to focus on Isabelle.

“ What are you daydreaming about?”. She asked. “ I told you to get a barber to shave your beard. Sebastian Morgenstern, Prince of Idris is going to come here tonight. There’s a big welcoming party waiting for him, we should dress well”.

“ I don’t think that’s important”. He said nonchalantly. “ It’s just a party”.

“ Do you know the reason why Sebastian wants to come here?”. Isabelle asked quietly. “ I wonder what he wants from us?”.

“ We’ll know soon”.

Isabelle got out of her seat and came to Alec’ side, she watched her brother worriedly. “ Have you decided yet?”

“ Decide what?”. He raised an eyebrow.

“ Find mates for our Maggie”. She said.

Alec clenched his fist. “ Magnus’s still young, it’s too soon to talk about this. He’s not ready”.

“ He’s 18 Alec, almost every omega finds their mates at this age. If you don’t do this, Dad and Mom will definitely try to find him a mate. Ready or not, now it’s time for him”.

“ Fine, I’ll talk to him”. Alec took a deep breath to calm down.

Finding a mate for Magnus, he was doing right. He couldn’t have feelings for his brother.

When he stepped into the omega’s chamber, his nostrils came the smell, sandalwood smell. It was sweet, very soothing and relaxing. Alec entered the room, he saw an old woman wash the omega’s hair and another woman scrub the omega’s back. Magnus, his brother…was so beautiful as he grew up.

“ You two leave, I can take care of him”. Alec told two women, his eyes still on Magnus’ beautiful back. Two old ladies silently leave the room, not forget to close the door.

“ Alexander….”. The omega beamed when he saw Alec . The alpha smiled to him, approached the hot tub.

“ Let me scrub your back”. Alec said.

He used the whole of his hands and start and the bottom of the omega’s back, then gently moving upward, and then lightly brought the hands down the outside of the back. Magnus hummed when Alec touched him. The alpha contemplated Magnus’ back and neck. It was so smooth and beautiful that he couldn’t help but want to bite them, to nibble the caramel skin, to mark the omega.

 _Stop Alec, you couldn’t do this. He was your brother_.

When he was cleaned, Alec helped him from the water and toweled him dry. It was hard for Alec to concentrate on toweling Magnus, he couldn’t help but staring at the omega’s sinful body. His slender waist, his delicate thighs, his collar bones, his cute member, his hard little nipples like ripe berried with delicate, fragile pink…Every inches of the omega’s body drove him insane.

“ Done”. Alec took a deep breath to calm his inner alpha down, he sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. “ Now get dressed, then we’ll talk”.

“ Can you help me with my clothes?”. Magnus asked innocently, he dropped the towel to the floor so that he was totally naked. Alec’s jaw almost dropped.

“ Magnus…”. He frowned. “ You shouldn’t stand naked in front of an alpha, they could do bad things to you”.

“ Will you?”.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “ Will I what?”.

Magnus, who was still naked, came to sit next to his brother. “ You’re an alpha. Will you do bad things to me too?”.

 _Yes._ Alec thought.

“ I’m your brother, I won’t do that”. But his answer was different.

Alec could see disappointment in the omega’s eyes, but maybe he was wrong. Magnus said nothing, he walked towards the silver looking glass and gently grabbed the silky clothes hung on the mirror. Alec’s eyes went dark as he looked at the omega’s swaying butts.

“ Do you think this will suit me?”. Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. “ Why not? You are beautiful”.

 Magnus beamed at the compliment, he liked it when Alexander said he was beautiful.

“ So…What do you want to talk about?”. Magnus asked, while putting the clothes on. The cloth was so smooth that it seemed like water kissing his skin.

Focus on the conversation Alec, not his ass.

“ You are 18 now”. Alec said.

Magnus smirked. “ I know that my dear brother”.

“ Dad and Mom…they have talked about this with me too”.

“ Uh huh…”. The omega gestured him to go on.

Alec sighed. “ It’s time we find you a mate”.

The room then went silent.


	2. Welcoming party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, hope you guys like it :)  
> Sorry if there are mistakes

Alec sighed. “ It’s time we found you a mate”.

The room then went silent.

Magnus felt a sudden chill, and gooseflesh pimpled his bare arms. “ I don’t want to”. He said meekly.

“ It’s not your decision”. The alpha said dryly. “ You are an omega Mags. You need an alpha to take care of you”.

Magnus shook his head slightly, his voice was shaking as if he was about to cry. “ I don’t need it…I can take care of myself”.

“ Don’t be stubborn”. Alec’s voice went cold. “ An omega can’t live without an Alpha. You need an alpha to take care of you when you’re in heat, an Omega has no mate when they’re in heat could be very dangerous. You could get raped and forced into all of this, even if you protest and try to run.  You think all Alphas are so nice? They can rape you to death Mags, even if you beg for mercy”.

Dread completely consumed him as Magnus took deep and short breaths of fear and his eyes rimmed with tears. “ Of course…”. Magnus sobbed. “…Of course I know this, you don’t have to say”. He said, turning away from the window. “ Whenever I’m in heat, it’s a nightmare. Maryse and other people would lock me in my room and I have to get through it all by myself. During these heats, my hormones go all crazy, every Alphas in this castle look at me as if I am a whore. If I were not Robert’s little son, I bet that they would fuck me till I’m break”.

Alec sighed, he came to stand behind the omega, sliding an arm around his waist while his another hand tucked a strand of hair behind the omega’s ear. “ Don’t cry, I’ll find you a good one. I won’t let him hurt you or do something that disrespects you”.

Magnus turned around, sobbed into Alec’s broad chest. “ No Alphas respect Omegas. So please…Alexander…I don’t want to find a mate”.

“ We’ll take about this later…”. Alec whispered.

There came a soft knock on the door. “ Come”. Alec said. Princess Isabelle entered, her eyes went wild when she saw Magnus’ crying in Alec’s arms.

“ Oh my…”. She said. “ Why is Maggie crying? What have you done Alec?”.

Magnus quickly wiped his face. “ It’s…nothing, really…”.

Alec looked at het, slightly shook his head, and she knew that she shouldn’t ask more. She beamed, gently grabbed the Omega’s hands. “ Maggie, let me see you”. She dragged him to the silver looking glass. Magnus glanced at his image.

“ You look beautiful, I’ll do your hair. Tonight you’re going to be the most beautiful one at the party so that those guys can’t take their eyes off you”.

“ Thanks sis…”. Magnus smiled sadly,

“ And you Alec…”. She told him. “ You have an appointment with the Court officials, don’t let them wait”.

“ Magnus…”. He said quietly, the Omega turned to look at him. “ You and I will take about this again, now I have to go. Isabelle, take care of him”.

_______________________________________________

 

_Whenever I’m in heat, it’s a nightmare…_ Alec thought about Magnus' words.

 

Alec closed his eyes, and he was back to 4 years ago, when Magnus had his first heat. _He and Jace were training with their new weapons at the bay. The square brick towers of Alicante were black silhouettes outlined against the setting sun. There were some ragged children playing games beyond the walls, barefoot and breathless and dressed in tatters._

_Jace showed him thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, he got a little more battered and bruised. “ Keep your guard up, Alec”. Jace’d say, then whap him in the ribs with the flat of his blade._

_“ Fuck you Jace…”. Alec muttered._

_“ You’re tired already?”. Jace smirked._

_“ You’re just lucky”. Then he attacked. Jace stepped forward and tried a thrust of his own, but he deflected it easily. His eyes narrowed, and he started to press Jace with more force. The sword grew heavy in the blonde’s hand. And clang. Jace’s sword rattled against the stone. The tip of Alec’s blade was a couple of centimeters from his undefended chest._

_For a moment, Jace was too stunned to speak. Alec lowered his sword. “ Sorry..?”._

_“ Sorry?”. Jace’s face broke into a grin. “ You should show me that again Alec”._

_Clap clap. They both turned back on hearing the applause. Magnus was standing there, with a fair-haired beta slave._

_“ You were amazing brother”. The omega said, running into Alec’s arms. Alec touched his hair, almost with affection. Magnus beamed, stood on his tip toes to kiss the Alpha’s cheek._

_“ My my Maggie…”. Jace smirked. “ I’m your brother too. When would you do that with me?”._

_Magnus did love his siblings, but he only showed affection with the eldest one. The omega was about to say something when his legs suddenly began to shutter and his whole body was burning. “Magnus, what’s wrong?”. Alec asked worriedly as the Omega suddenly trembled in his arms. All the color in the Omega’s face was drained and he was sweating as hell. Magnus forgot how to breathe, his mouth had gone dry, his heart hammered loudly in his chest. Before he could think too much about it, his legs had already folded beneath him and he found himself kneeling on the ground._

_“ I…I…don’t know…”. Magnus said breathlessly, wrapping his arms around himself, his body was trembling with fear, tears formed in his eyes._

_“ Hey, what’s wrong with Maggie?”. Jace dropped his sword to the ground and came closer to them._

_Magnus felt his insides churn with want. His heat was coming on stronger now with the presence of Alphas around. He was releasing his Omega hormones all over the place. Jace and Alec all gasped when the sweet scent filled the air._

_“ Oh no…”. Jace jumped back and gasped. “ His first heat arrives. Call someone to help”. He yelled at the beta slave. Without hesitation, she hurriedly ran towards the castle._

_“ Stay away from Maggie Alec”. Jace grunted. “ Our presence just make his heat worse”._

_Alec’s nodded, he was about to release Magnus in his arms but the Omega was too clingy, he wrapped his delicate arms around the Alpha’s neck, sobbing. “ Please…please don’t…don’t leave me….”. Magnus opened his eyes and Alec saw just how glazed over they were with lust, need and desire._

_“ Alec, don’t come near him”. His mother shouted. She was running towards them with other beta ladies-in-waiting._

_“ Mom….”. He gasped, trying to calm his inner Alpha down. “ Magnus needs help”._

_“ I know”. She nodded. “ Alec and Jace, you Alphas stay away from him”. She told the ladies-in-waiting. “ You, take Magnus to his room, don’t let him go outside, lock the room, don’t let anybody come in”._

_“ No, Alexander….”. The Omega cried when they yanked him from his brother. Alec could do nothing but watched Magnus crying and yelling as they took him back to his chamber._

_“ Alexander, Alexander….”. Alec could hear the Omega’s sobbing before the door slammed hard at his face. They locked the room as his mother told them to._

_“ Prince Alec…”. One of the ladies-in-waiting said. “ Your brother is in his first heat, Alpha’s presence around could make him worse. You should leave, my Prince”._

_He clenched his fists tightly. “ Take care of him”. Then he left._

_After a week, Magnus could finally leave his room. The first thing he did was to run into Alec’s arms and cry his eyes out._

_“ Magnus goes into his first heat…”. His mother had once told him. “ Which means he is fertile now. He’s supposed to mate with someone and give him rightful heirs”._

 

Sometimes Alec wondered what it would be when Magnus carried his pups in his womb, when he could be Magnus’ Alpha.

“ Prince?....”. A voice brought him out of his thought.

Shit. He was daydreaming again.

“ Prince Alec, you seem tired. Is there anything that concerns you?”. The man said.

Alec cleared his throat. “ I’m sorry, I was just thinking something. Please continue, Lord Malachi”.

“ I’ve just finished my report on last year financial matters, my Prince”.

“ Oh good. Thank you, Lord Malachi”. Alec slightly nodded, he even didn’t listen to it. “ If there’s nothing to discuss more, everybody can leave now”.

They bowed, and left the room. Alec sighed, he kept thinking about the Omega, maybe he was crazy. The more he told himself not to, the more he fantasizing about his brother. He needed to find Magnus a good mate, so that he couldn’t dream about him anymore. The thought made his heart ache a little, but it was a right thing to do. Alec walked towards the window, he placed his elbow on the window ledge. Out there, across the sea, lay a land of green hills and flowered plains, great rushing rivers and magnificent blue-grey mountains.

_Knock._ There came a soft knock on the door. “ Come”. Alec said, and Jace entered. “ They are here Alec, Prince of Idris is here”.

He nodded. “ Well, let’s go welcome them”.

_________________________________________________________

The visitors poured through the castle gates in a river of gold and polished steel, three hundred strong, a pride of bannermen and knights, of sworn swords and freeriders. Sebastian Morgenstern, Prince of Idris dismounted his warhorse and came to greet Alec and Jace.

“ I trust you enjoyed the journey, Prince Sebastian?”. Alec said.

“ Shallow valleys, rivers, canals, Alicante is indeed a beautiful land, Prince Alec”. Sebastian said. He was tall and muscular and had a slightly slender frame. He had platinum blond hair, which gave his pale skin some color. He had a pale, restless face with high cheekbones.

“ Let’s get inside, we have prepared a welcoming party for you. The King and his Queen are waiting for you”.

_________________________________________________________

Everyone wore a new dress or suit which would be discarded after the night was past. A sweet melody was drifting through the busy atmosphere, everybody was laughing, drinking and dancing happily. Magnus weaved his way through the crowds of servants and drunk Alphas. As he walked by, people would stare at him because of his beauty. There were some guys who were too drunk even approached him, grab him by the waist and whispered dirty things into his ears.

“ Hey, back off”. Isabelle pushed those men away. “ Or I’ll tell the Prince to cut your hands away”.

They hurriedly sneaked out of the room. Magnus sighed. “ Thank you Izzy…”.

“ Our brothers are right there, let’s go Maggie”. Isabelle gently took his hand and led him to the place where Alec were talking with Jace and Sebastian.

“ Alec”. She beamed and came next to him with Magnus. The three Alphas’ eyes went wild as they saw the Omega approached them. Magnus was so pretty. The deep plum silk of his clothes brought out the brow color in his eyes. He had a tiara in his hair, and golden bracelets crusted with amethysts around his wrists. He bowed meekly at the three Alphas. Alec looked at the Omega with adoration. He was so beautiful, Alec felt uncomfortable when other Alphas look at Magnus with desire.

“ I’m Sebastian Morgenstern, Prince of Idris”. Sebastian said solemnly, he bowed and kissed Isabelle’s hand. “ It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Isabelle”.

“ Thank you Prince Sebastian”. She smiled. “ I hope you enjoy the party”.

“ Yes I am, I really appreciate everybody for preparing this lovely welcoming party for me”. He said amiably, then looked at Magnus with amusement. “ May I ask what’s your name, beauty?”.

Magnus bowed slightly. “ My name is Magnus”.

“ Ah, Magnus Lightwood, the youngest son of the King”. Sebastian added.

“ No, Prince Sebastian, just Magnus”. The Omega lowered his eyes. Maryse allowed him to live in the castle, but she never accepted him as a member of the Lightwoods, he couldn’t have their name.

“ You are very beautiful”. Sebastian commented, kissing his hand.

“ Thank you Prince Sebastian”. Magnus responded with a tight smile. He saw the smallest hint of a smile playing around his full lips, but his siblings did not notice. There was something suspicious about Sebastian but he couldn’t say, he had a bad premonition about what would come next.

________________________________________________________

“ Alicante is indeed a beautiful land, I can’t wait to be the King of this land”. Sebastian smirked. “ Everything here is interesting, especially that Omega”. His face broke into a dirty grin as he thought about Magnus.

“ Prince Sebastian, you should stick to your plan”. Richard, his Right Hand, said. “ You’ll propose to Princess Isabelle, pretend that we want to be Aicante’s alliance, then we’ll bring Princess Isabelle back to Idris and hold her as our prisoner…”.

“ Yes yes I know…”. Sebastian sighed. “ We secretly keep her as our prisoner, nobody will know it. Then we send her dear brothers a letter says that she accidentally fell off the window, she is badly hurt and then we invite her brothers to our land to visit her, and we’ll kill them all. I’ll give King Robert, who still thinks we are his alliance, a surprise, I’ll lead my powerful army and raze Alicante to the ground. What a perfect plan, you don’t have to remind me Richard”.

“ If you know that, you should try to impress Prince Alec that you are a good one to be his sister’s mate. Don’t mess around with that Omega”.

“ I think….”. Sebastian laughed like a maniac. “ I have a better idea”.

“ May I ask, my Prince?”.

“ I don’t want Princess Isabelle to be my wife, I’ll kill her anyway. I’m thinking…I want that Omega”.

Richard snorted. “ A filthy Omega is not worth, my Prince. If we hold him as our prisoner, nobody cares”.

“ No, Prince Alec will. Alec loves his siblings, he’ll do anything to save his brother. That Omega is pretty, he’s ideal to be my personal whore. Mating with him is a convenience, I can fuck him whenever I want, and he’ll carry my alpha pups. I won’t kill him, it’s more fun to play with him that kill him. I’ll impregnate him, make his womb swell with my seed inside. I can’t wait to knot that slut”. Sebastian grinned.

Richard smirked. “ I heard that Omega is still a virgin, hasn’t slept with anybody before. The Lightwoods keep him well”.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “ What a wonderful news. I love fucking virgins. I love watching them crying, curling up in pain as I fuck them senseless. They would beg for mercy, beg me to be gentle, but I’ll fuck them till they bleed. The more pain they receive, the tighter their slick holes get”.

Richard poured more rum for him and Sebastian. “ Alicante will be yours, my Prince”.

“ Cheers! To our future!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll all knew Sebastian's true face, but Alec and other people still believe that he is a good guy. Well that will lead to big mistake.


	3. Let you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's new chapter guys, hope you enjoy this :3. Sorry cause this chapter is quite short...  
> P/s: Please don't hate me after reading this chapter...

Today was a beautiful day, the sky was clear, clear- light blue painted through the horizon. There was some big and small, white, fluffy clouds floating across the sky. Magnus was walking in the Royal Garden, he usually went there after his embroidery lessons. Omegas had to learn those needlework things, while Alphas could learn sword fighting or whatever they wanted. He remembered when he was 8, while other Alpha and Beta kids could go outside playing games together, he had to take royal etiquette and Omega’s manners lessons. He studied it with some noble Omegas, who thought they were better than him cause at least they were not the King’s bastard. He had begged his instructors permissions to go outside playing with his siblings, but he ended up being punished for doing so, he was locked in his room and weren’t allow to eat dinner that day.

This garden was his favorite place in the castle. The wind was like nothing but calm air gently blowing his hair back. Magnus closed his eyes, let the wind gently kiss his skin.

“ What are you doing here, beauty?”.

The Omega opened his eyes and saw Sebastian walking towards him.

“ Prince Sebastian…”. Magnus bowed. “ I’m just sightseeing then”.

“ This garden is such a beautiful place”. Sebastian said amiably. “ You like to come here?”.

“ Just when I’m tired or boring, this place makes me feel at ease”.

Sebastian leaned closer, his fingers gently threaded through the Omega’s soft hair, making the Omega flinch back.

“ I’m sorry…”. Sebastian looked abashed. “ It just…you are so beautiful that I couldn’t stop myself…I’m sorry if I offended you”.

“ It’s okay, Prince”. Magnus lowered his eyes. He didn’t blush at the compliment Sebastian gave him, he had used to people saying so, he knew they just said that because they wanted sex.

“ You should go to Idris”. Sebastian told the Omega.

“ What…?”. Magnus whispered.

“ In Idris, my country…”. Sebastian replied. “ We also have a beautiful garden that you might fall in love with. The garden has so many flowers thriving in beauty, health and vigor. About half of the garden is given over to flower beds, and the rest is planted with fruit trees. A line of poinsettia bushes, exuberantly colored, marked the farthest boundary, paths of beaten red earth laced the garden. The garden will suit a beauty like you”.

Magnus smiled. “ Thanks for the invitation, Prince Sebastian, but you also know that…I’m an Omega, I can’t live the castle without permission”.

“ That’s too bad”. Sebastian smirked. “ I truly hope that you could come with me”. He gently plucked a flower from a bush near them and held it out to the Omega. Magnus looked at him hesitantly, then took it. Sebastian smirked.

_____________________________________

“ Well well, look what we’ve got here?”. Isabelle thrust her head out of the open window and enjoyed the fresh air on her face, the wind was blowing through her long black hair.

“ What?”. Alec asked. He was carefully cleaning his sword. A sword is a symbol of a man’s pride, his father once told him, swords represented protection, righteousness, and justice. For that reason, he always kept his sword clean and shining.

“ Come here Alec, you’ll see. Hurry up”. She said.

Alec sighed, he gently put the sword down and came standing right next to her. Now he knew what amused her. The window from the Prince’s room was built facing north, he could look straight over the Royal Garden and the rooftops to the city. Jace and Isabelle’s room was built facing north too, there was only Magnus’ on the south side. It was Maryse’s decision, she didn’t want her three kids to be influenced when the Omega went into his heat.

Alec could see his little Omega brother walking in the Garden with Prince Sebastian. Alec clenched his fists, somehow he had an insane feeling, like a tidal wave building up and up in his chest.

“ Sebastian seems a good guy”. Isabelle said.

Alec gave her a look. “ Really Izzy? You have just known him for a week. Don’t you think you jump into conclusion too fast?”

“ C’mon Alec”. She rolled her eyes. “ I know you think it too, why don’t you admit it? He has only been here for a week but he makes his mark on the place. Believe me, wherever I go, whoever I met, everybody in and outside the castle always say good things about him. They say that he has a charming smile, he is a thoughtful Prince, he always helps people, he gives food to poor families in the city, his sword fighting skills are amazing….”

“ I know Izzy, you don’t have to say”. Alec sighed. “ I have heard all of that for a full week”.

She continued. “ Yesterday he asked me to take him to the market, he said he heard that Alicante’s market had many beautiful jewelries and associated stuffs, he would want to buy some gifts for Maggie”.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “ Really?”.

She nodded. “ And you know what, while we were at the market, we saw some merchants hitting a poor Omega. Nobody cared, but Prince Sebastian decided to protect that Omega and teach those merchants a lesson. He said he didn’t like people looking down on Omegas. It truly impressed me”.

“ So you think he is good enough for Magnus?”. Alec asked.

“ You also know that Alec, not all Alphas respect Omegas”. Isabelle replied. “ Except for you and Jace, I have never seen any Alphas who never think Omegas are their sex toys”.

Alec said nothing. Omegas were born to satisfy Alphas’ need, that negative thinking will never be changed even though how hard he tried.

“ Think Alec”. Isabelle looked at her brother tenderly. “ We all want to protect Maggie, but we can’t keep him by our side forever. He needs a good Alpha Alec”.

She gently squeezed his hands and left the room.

____________________________________________

Alec sat thinking about what his sister had just said. Sebastian was indeed a good guy, an appropriate mate for Magnus. Alec’s chest ached at the thought. Why he couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus, the Omega was his brother, this love was wrong. He cursed himself. He told himself not to have feelings for the Omega, but he also couldn’t stand watching Magnus become other Alpha’s mate.

“ Prince Alec”. The servant knocked on the bronze door. “ Prince Sebastian is waiting for you outside, he wants to have a talk with you".

Alec sighed and nodded. “ Let him in”.

The servant opened the door and bowed slightly, gestured Sebastian inside.

“ What a beautiful sword”. Sebastian said once the door was closed again. He looked at Alec’s sword laid on the table with amusement. It was a shimmering sword with a double-edged blade. A leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. “ I heard that all of the Royals’ swords in Alicante are made by the best smiths, tempered in the Heavenly Fire, cooled in the Lyn Sea's water”.

Alec snorted. “ You know that’s just a story right?”.

“ Yes, but you still can’t underestimate its strength and sharpness”.

“ Please have a sit Prince Sebastian”. Alec said, and tapped his two fingers on the table. “ I believe that you do not come here to give me credit for my sword. Let’s not beat around the bush. What do you want?”

“ What I want….”. Sebastian said, still wearing his fake amiable smile on. “ I think you already knew, Prince Alec”.

Alec studied the man critically. “ You want to propose to Magnus?”.

Sebastian smiled. “ Yes, and I am here to seek for your permission”.

“ Why do you want to mate with him?”. Alec asked. “ You have just been here for more than a week. I don’t think people can fall in love that easily”.

“ Prince Alec, you might not believe me but it is true”. Sebastian replied with confidence in his eyes. “ The first moment I saw him, I was impressed not only through his physical beauty but also by his beauty of character. I believe that he is fated mate”.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “ You don’t mind he is an Omega?”.

Sebastian slightly shook his head, his words were sweet like honey. “ I do believe that Omegas are beautiful  creatures, they have to endure pains of pregnancy to bring lives into the world,  they deserved to be loved and respected”.

“ If Magnus becomes my mate…”. Sebastian added. “ I will love him with all my heart. He’ll have a good life in Idris. I’ll give him whatever he wants, every beautiful and luxurious things in the world. I’ll take good care of him, make sure that no one can hurt him or disrespect him”.

“ What sweet words, Prince Sebastian”. Alec said. “ But can you really do that?”.

“ I am an honorable man, you can trust my words”.

Alec lowered his eyes.

_Magnus, you are the one that I love with all my heart, but why you have to be my brother? Life must play tricks on me._

Memories about the first day they met came back again.

  _I know you three won’t forgive me for what I did, but he is your brother now._ Alec thought about his father’s words. He suddenly hated Robert, if his father hadn’t brought that child home….

_You are my brother now, nothing can change that._

_Nothing will never changes that._

_This love is wrong, this love is forbidden. But why I keep loving you?_

_I have to bury my feelings for you. And there’s only one way._

“ Prince Sebastian”. Alec said dryly, his face remained calm but his heart was bleeding inside. “ I accept your wish, Magnus will be your mate. I hope you keep your words that you’ll love him and protect him”.

“ Thank you, Prince Alec…”. Sebastian smirked. “ Or I might call you…Brother?”.

Alec clenched his fist. “ Just call me Alec”.

_There’s only one way to forget you…that is I have to let you go…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate Alec, he just thinks this is the best way for both him and Magnus, Magnus will have a good Alpha and he can bury his feelings for his brother. But he don't know that his decision will put Magnus' life in peril :(


	4. Goodbye, my Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's new chapter, hope you enjoy this:)  
> Sorry if there are mistakes

Magnus strode down the hallway, angry and confused, before stopping dead in his tracks when he reached the cabinet. He was about to open the door when two guards at the door stopped him from doing so. He looked at them angry. “I want to talk to Prince Alec”

“I’m sorry but you can’t meet him now, your brother is having a small private meeting with his ministers”. The guard said.

Magnus glared them. “Let me in, I really need to talk to him right now”. He tried to push through them but they pushed him back. “Sorry but we can’t”. They said.

“I SAID LET ME IN”. Exclaimed Magnus angrily as he tried to get rid of the two big guards in front of him.

“What’s going on out there?” He suddenly heard Alec’s voice come inside the cabinet. Then the door opened and the Alpha came out. His eye went wild as he saw Magnus grab the guard’s collar and shout out to his face.

“Prince Alec…” The guard gulped. “Your brother here keeps insisting on seeing you. I tried to stop him but he…”

“It’s okay” Alec said. “Magnus, what’s wrong with you? Why you suddenly acting like this? Something troubled you? You can tell me later okay?”

 “We need to talk right now” Magnus crossed his arms over his chest.

“This is not a joke Magnus”. Alec’s voice went cold. “I’m having a meeting with my ministers right now, you can’t just storm in and interrupt us. Where’s your manner?”

“Prince Alec…” A man’s voice brought them out of their heated conversation. Magnus looked at the man approaching them, he was being quite pale and having odd bright silver colored hair, like an untarnished shilling. His eyes were the same silver but with a gentle curve, and he had a fine-boned angular face, with a slight curve of his eyes. He was also tall, very slender and handsome, too. He looked youthful, partially because of his slightness.

“Knight Carstairs, I’m sorry that….” Alec sighed, but the man cut him off with a slight bow. “There’s nothing important to discuss more, you can talk to your brother now, don’t let him wait”.

“No…” Alec shook his head and sighed. “We should continue our meeting, it’s important. I’ll talk to my brother later”

“My Prince, we’ve discussed all important things, I can handle the other stuffs” He said, looking at Magnus, who was still angry at Alec. “You should listen to your brother. I think he has something urgent to tell you now” Then he bowed and left.

Alec sighed and turned to the guards. “You two can leave now”. The Alpha then grabbed Magnus’ arm, gently dragging him to the room. Alec was really angry right now, but he didn’t want to hurt the Omega. Magnus flinched when the door slammed hard behind him.

“Okay…” Alec took a deep breath to calm down. “What do you want to talk?” Said Alec before Magnus broke down and started hitting him.

“Why you did this?” The Omega sobbed.

Alec sighed, he knew what Magnus was talking about. He knew that the Omega must be really shock and hate him right now. Alec gently trailed his fingers through Magnus’ hair and stroked his thumb across Magnus’ cheek. “Sebastian is a good Alpha, he’ll take care of you”

“I said I didn’t want a mate” spat Magnus. He angrily rubbed his hands across his face to stop the tears. He was really shock and upset. All he did was take a good nap, and boom… he woke up and everybody said that he was betrothed to Prince of Idris.

“Mags…” Alec shook his head slightly and sighed.

“Don’t Mags me” The Omega growled.

“Don’t be stubborn Magnus” Alec said, he tried his best to calm down the Omega. “You know sooner or later this day will come right? You are 18, you are not a little child anymore, you have to find a mate. You can’t avoid this”. Alec slowly lifted a hand up and placed onto the side of Magnus’ cheek.

The Omega angrily pushed his hand away. “I don’t want to. Why you accepted Sebastian without my consent? It’s my decision, not yours” Magnus still asked, even though he knew that Omegas couldn’t choose their mate, they had to stick to the decision of their Alpha siblings or parents.

“If I don’t do this, Dad and Mom will find you other Alphas”

“Right…” Magnus snorted. “Robert and Maryse will find me a mate to get rid of me from this place. I got trapped in this fucking fate” He knew that Robert and Maryse would definitely do that. He didn’t know why Robert brought him to the castle instead of let him die on the street. Robert brought him here but he never loved him or cared about him, if he did love him, he would have let Magnus have his name. Robert didn’t treat him badly, but he ignored Magnus like the Omega had never been in the castle. They rarely talked to each other even though they lived under the same roof. Maryse was the same, she tried her best to ignore Magnus, and Magnus always tried to sneak out whenever he saw her.

“Hard as I tried…” Magnus cried. “I still can’t avoid this reality. I still have to become some Alpha’s whore and carry their pups like all Omegas have to”

“No no Magnus….” Alec quickly wrapped his arms around the sobbing man and pulled him close to his chest. “Don’t talk like that, you are an Omega but not Alpha’s toy”

“Please, please Alexander….” Magnus completely gave himself over to his tears. “I don’t want this…You…*sob* you can…discuss this again with Prince Sebastian right? Tell him…*sob*…I’m not ready…”

Alec sighed. “No I can’t, I can’t take back what I promise him. This is more serious than you think, it’s not a game where you can say whatever you want and take them back when you feel regret. This can lead to a war Magnus”

Magnus looked at Alec with disbelief in his eyes, tears running down his cheeks. He weakly pushed Alec away. “I hate you…” He left the room, slapping his hands over his mouth to try to muffle his sobs.

Alec felt guilty, he wanted to run after the Omega and hold him, but he couldn’t.

This is the best way Alec, you have to let him go. Alec told himself.

 

 

 

Magnus ran out of the castle, his heart was hurt, like someone had stabbed him with a sharp knife. Tears were streaming down his face, he tried to stop them but couldn’t. He stumbled and fell to the ground, but he didn’t even care about standing up. He curled up into a ball, crying like a baby. The guards in the castle looked at each other in confuse. Some of them gingerly approached the Omega to make sure he was okay, then all of them surrounded Magnus in circle.

“Oh my God, he is an Omega…” Some of them whispered. “So beautiful”.

Then others would protest. “Hey, are you an idiot? Don’t touch him, Prince Alec will kill you”

“Why is he crying here?”

More and more servants in the castle were coming closer and looking at him curiously, but Magnus didn’t care, he just lying on the ground and screaming desperately and angrily. If anyone touched him, he would reproachfully shout at them to shoo them away.

“Hey hey move” Jace yelled, trying to get through the curious crowd. He had just come back from the hunt with some knights. They were all surprised when see the crowd whispering and looking at each other in confuse. Then Jace heard his brother’s desperate wail, he hurriedly dismounted his horse.

“I said MOVE” He shouted. The servants and the guards immediately scattered to make way for him, and Jace saw his little brother lying on the ground crying his heart out.

“What’s wrong with you” He glared at them. “An Omega fell to the ground and you just stand there watching him cry? You think this is fun to watch, huh? Why nobody help him?”

“We…we have tried Prince” A servant told him. “But he keeps kicking and yelling at us everytime we touch him”

Jace sighed, he knew that Magnus was a stubborn kid. “All of you get back to your work now. Go, nothing to see here. Go now or I’ll punish all of you for your laziness” He quickly shooed the crowd away and kneeled down to help the Omega. The crowd hurriedly scattered in all directions.

“Mags…” Jace gingerly placed his hand on the Omega’s shoulder, but Magnus pushed his hand away, he shouted gruffly and angrily at the Alpha. “DON’T TOUCH ME”

Jace frowned. “Magnus what’s wrong with you? Why are you crying? You hurt somewhere? Let me see”

“No…NO” spat Magnus. “I said don’t touch me”

“Okay okay, no touching” Jace sighed. “Now tell me why you are crying?”

“No…” Magnus sobbed.

“Okay so let me guess…You are angry with Izzy cause she keeps wearing your jewelries?”

Magnus cried harder.

Jace rolled his eyes. “So that’s a no. C’mon Magnus, get up. You are not a child anymore, stop crying and get up right now. Look at you, crying like a baby, other people will laugh at you”

“I don’t care” Magnus yelled.

“Get up right now or I’ll fetch Alec here. Okay maybe I should do that, Alec always knows how to deal with you”

Magnus immediately got up when he heard the eldest Alpha’s name. “Don’t bring up his name anymore. I hate him” He cried angrily, in a voice of despair and repressed irritation. He didn’t want to see Alec after their argument in the cabinet.

“So you and Alec have problem?” Jace asked with disbelief in his voice. “That’s new, you two have never been fighting before. I’m surprised. So…what’s wrong with you and him?”

Magnus snorted. “You can’t help me even if I tell you”

“Okay, I won’t ask again if you don’t want to tell me” Jace sighed and slowly got up. “But if you need anything, just tell me okay? I’ll help you. Now we should get inside, it’s time for dinner and I’m starving after the hunt”

Magnus lowered his head, he had stopped crying but his voice was still muffle. “You just go, I’m not in the mood to have dinner”

Jace said. “I don’t know what Alec did to make you sad and angry like this but you guys can talk and figure it out together. Now stop acting like a child and get inside, you can’t skip dinner, it’s not good for your health. Look at you, you are so slim I’m afraid that a wind can blow you away, you need to eat more”

Magnus sighed. Besides, all the crying and yelling made him feel so tired and starving, so he gave up and meekly followed the Alpha to the castle.

As they entered the room, dinner had already been served, all the Lightwoods were eating and chatting with each other. Magnus was surprised to see Robert and Maryse were there too, he lowered his eyes, wondered if he should leave.

“Magnus…” Sebastian beamed as he saw the Omega. Magnus didn’t know that Prince Sebastian were here.

“Prince Sebastian…” Magnus bowed slightly. “I don’t know that you would join us for dinner”

“C’mon Magnus, stop standing there, come sit here” Sebastian stood up and pulled the seat out for him. Everybody was silently looking at them, including Alec, who hadn’t said a word when the Omega entered the room.

Magnus hesitated a little, but looking at the hopeful expression on the Prince’s face, he silently sighed and decided to sit down and whispered a thank you as Sebastian pushed the chair in for him.

“Magnus, what’s wrong with your eyes?” exclaimed Isabelle. “Did you cry? And your face…Why there are some scratches?”

Alec jerked his head up, looking at the Omega worriedly. Magnus saw that, but he ignored the man. “I just…stumbled and fell to the ground, just little scratches, no need to worry about. I know some herbs can help, these scratches will fade away soon”

“Good, I don’t want scars on your beautiful face” Sebastian’s voice was sweet and full of adoration. All the Lightwoods were here, he had to try his best to act like a thoughtful Alpha.

“Hmm…” Robert cleared his throat to catch everybody’s attention. “Magnus…” Robert said.

Magnus felt a bit strange, this was the first time his father called him like that, he thought his father would ignore him like he usually did. “Yes father?...” He answered meekly.

“We have discussed this with Prince Sebastian and Alec…” Robert looked at his wife, then continued. “Your wedding ceremony to Prince Sebastian will be held in three more days”

Magnus dropped his spoon. The blood had drained from his face.

“Why so soon Dad?” Isabelle glanced up and asked.

Robert was sipping his wine when he looked at his daughter. “It’s a good day. For they say the couples who married in this month would be blessed with prosperity and happiness”

Magnus clenched his fist. The pain, anguish, trauma were overwhelming him. This was the worst emotional pain He had been through in life, by far. It felt as if the whole world was crumbling down, his happiness had been depleted. He found himself constantly close to tears, but he struggled to hold them back. He couldn’t cry, nobody here would help him.

_They were all Alphas, they would never understand…_

The pain was deeply debilitating, he could feel his heart shattered and bleeding. _Why he was born an Omega?_ The question popped in his head. He resented his cruel fate. Here he was, sitting and watching people decide his life. He couldn’t protest, even if he would, nobody would care. _Why?_

_Because you are just an Omega,_ Magnus thought bitterly.

“I can’t wait to become your mate Magnus” Sebastian smiled warmly. “I’ll bring happiness to your life”

Magnus could hear his pulse banging in his ears and there was sweat dripping down his back. He tried to return a smile, but his lips barely twitched.

________________________________________________

 

 

 

  _ **3 days later**_

This day finally came. Magnus had prayed this day wouldn’t come, but Gods didn’t listen to his wish.

“Oh my look at this Maggie…” Isabelle held the wedding tunic up. “This is the gift from Prince Sebastian, he said he wanted you to wear this on your wedding day. Come on, touch it, feel it”

Magnus touched it. The cloth was so smooth and so soft, just like water. Normally Magnus would squeal in excitement but today he was not in the mood.

“It’s your wedding day sweatheart, I’ll make you gorgeous and beautiful than ever” Isabelle said, smiling. She was in a high mood.

Magnus let her prepare the clothes and other stuffs with the servants, he didn’t really care. He went to the balcony and looked out wistfully. His eyes rimmed with tears. This was the last day he could be in Alicante, he had to come to Idris with his soon-to-be-husband. He looked out on the waters of the bay. There were some children playing there. He envied with them, they could live the life they want and do whatever they like to. Magnus looked at the sea, the green hills and great rushing rivers, he would miss this land when he left.

“Magnus…” Isabelle came next to him, she gently squeezed his hand, there were tears in her eyes. “What are you thinking?”

Magnus smiled sadly. “Just wondering what it would be when I jumped off this balcony”

Isabelle gasped. “No Magnus….You’re not…”

“I’m just kidding. Don’t worry sister” He said.

She pulled him into a hug, her voice was shaking. “Please don’t hate us. We let you go to give you a new good life with your Alpha, he’ll take care of you”

“I know...” He said dryly. “You know that I will never hate you, you are my family”

She smiled warmly. “And you know that we’ll never forget you when you leave. This place will always be your home, yours still, yours forever”

“I’ll miss you” His hands shook when he talked about it. He wanted to promise her he would come back someday, but he did not sure if he could, that depended on his Alpha’s decision.

She kissed his cheek, tears rolled down her face. Magnus looked at his sister for the last day, afraid that he could never see her again.

____________________________________________

  

 

“Sebastian Morgenstern, Prince of Idris, son of King Valentine…” The officiating Alpha called out. “And Magnus, son of King of Alicante, hold your hands ”

Sebastian gently lifted the Omega’s hands up, they looked into each other’s eyes. The Omega’s eyes were sad and unreadable, his face was expressionless, all he wanted to do was get out of this place, but he couldn’t. Everybody presented at the ceremony was watching them. Magnus looked at the crowd, and he saw Alec standing there, the Alpha was also looking at him with sad eyes. Magnus lowered his eyes now rimming with tears.

“Magnus, you look gorgeous tonight” Sebastian whispered to the Omega, Magnus just twitched his lips.

“Now make the traditional vow” The officiating Alpha called out again.

Sebastian and Magnus both said in unison:

 

_I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine,_

_from this day is only shall your name I cry out in the night,_

_and into your eyes that I smile each morning,_

_I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine,_

_no shall of grievous word be spoken about us,_

_for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance,_

_Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life_

_and into the next._

“You are now mated” The officiating Alpha said.

Magnus let his tears dropped.

____________________________________________

 

 

 

The time when the wedding ceremony over was also the time Magnus had to leave his home. The Omega looked at his siblings for the last time.

“Magnus, take care…” Isabelle kissed his cheeks.

Magnus smiled sadly, kissed her back on the forehead. He looked at his brother Jace, who was on his warhorse. Jace would escort him to Idris to make sure that he reached Idris safe and sound, so Magnus didn’t say goodbye to him now. And the last one…Magnus looked at the handsome Alpha with hazel eyes.

“Magnus….” Alec whispered, he gently cared the Omega’s cheek. “Take care…”

“Alexander…” Magnus called his name, his throat tightened, his heart ached, his lips pursed, and his eyes stung with tears. “There’s a reason I didn’t tell you…”

Alec pulled the Omega to his broaden chest and kissed his hair. “Tell me…” The Alpha said.

Magnus tried to keep his voice calm. “I don’t want to mate with Sebastian not only because I hate becoming Alpha’s toy…There’s another reason…” Magnus couldn’t help but sob. “The main reason…”

Magnus gently pushed the Alpha’s chest away and look into those hazel eyes. He whispered loud enough so that only Alec could hear. “I love you….”

Before Alec could say anything, Magnus continued. “Not the way brother and brother…I love you Alexander. The only Alpha I want to mate with is you”

Magnus cupped the Alpha’s face in his palms and gave him a kiss on the lips. The kiss was sad, and tasted bitterness of tears.

“ Goodbye, Alexander…”

The Omega wiped his tears away and went to the carriage where Sebastian was waiting for him inside. He looked at Alicante one more time, and stepped into the gold carriage.

The horses roamed, and they began their journey to Idris.

Alec looked at the carriage until it quickly disappeared at the end of the road. He could still feel the taste of the Omega linger on his lips. His heart ached. Even if Magnus loved him back, this love was wrong and he would never accept this.

_Goodbye, my Omega_. Alec closed his eyes and whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vow in the story was traditional Celtic vow, I found it in a book   
> P/S: Magnus has gone to Idris, the place where Alec isn't there to protect him :( Let's hope he would be safe.  
> Don't hate me after this chapter


	5. Idris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating new chapter for a while. I've taken my university entrance examination and now I'm back :))  
> I don't know if there's anyone still reading my fic, but I still post it anyway.  
> Please enjoy :3

_“Magnus, pay attention please. I have repeated and repeated thousand times”. Lady Rose, the one who taught noble Omegas manners and so on, was scolding Magnus. “Don’t walk like that, don’t slouch, straighten yourself”._

_“But I’m tired…” Magnus looked at her with big brown eyes. “We’ve been walking like this for at least 3 hours, my legs are now hurt, can we take a break?”_

_“You disobedient Omega…” She snarled. “King Robert allowed you to stay in the castle, so behave yourself, you have to learn these manners so that you won’t embarrass him. An Omega should know how to behave”_

_“But please, I just asked for a break?”_

_“We won’t take a break unless you walk properly”. She gestured him to silence. “Now let’s continue. Observe the way you walk, avoid strutting or striding like an Alpha. I want you to have perfect posture and carriage in how you walk and sit. Never be in a hurry, avoid running, clomping your feet on the ground. Serenity is important. You can’t allow things to upset you or knock you off balance. When confronted with the situation you don’t expect, take several deep breaths and think before you act”._

_Magnus wanted to cry, he was so exhausted. He sighed and tried to straighten himself **.** [Okay Magnus, you can do this]_ He muttered to himself._

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

_Finally the class was over, Magnus slumped down and massaged his legs. He hated being treated like this, why Omegas had to learn these stupid things just to please Alphas. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t, crying just made thing worse._

_“Useless…”_

_Magnus looked over two girls chatting and giggling with each other. They were Omegas, just like him, and daughters of Maryse’s friends. Even though they were Omegas like Magnus, they hated him. They envied with him frankly. Magnus could live in the castle with the Princes, Jace and Alec, while they couldn’t have his chance._

_“Look at him, why the King allowed him to stay in the castle, he even can’t walk properly”. They laughed._

_Magnus sighed, he turned away to ignore them, let them say whatever they wanted to._

_But the girls continued giggling. “Hey are you deaf? Hear what we said, you are just a useless Omega. You can stay here only because King Robert is such a generous man, this is not your place”_

_Magnus glared at them. “You are Omegas like me, so don’t act like you are better than me”_

_They burst into laugh. “Yes we are Omegas but not like you, you are the King’s bastard. You made this place filthy, you are the reason why the Queen is so upset. You ruined his family”_

_“I… I’m not…” He tried to defend himself but he didn’t know what to say, they were right, this was not his place, he ruined this family._

_“You know what….” The girl laughed, shaking her head. “I thought Omegas are worst, but now I’m wrong. You are even worse than us, we may be Omegas but that doesn’t mean we are in the same class, you can be the King’s child, you can live in the castle and dress gorgeously but you will never be welcomed here. Right now your life is like heaven but someday, I believe that someday you will go straight to hell”_

Magnus opened his eyes. It was just a dream, a vivid dream with horrible feelings. It happened a long long time ago, now he couldn’t remember those girls’ names but their evil words still haunting him. To him, living in the castle was like torture, everybody looked down on him. But he was okay, because Alec was always there to protect and comfort him whenever he was sad or lonely. He just needed to find Alec, Alec would help him feel better like he always did.

_Alec, he needed to find Alec._

Magnus slowly got up and looked all around him. This was not his room. _Right, Alec was not here_. It took him a moment to realize that he was not in his room anymore, he was in the carriage, expecting to Idris with his Alpha.

Magnus wanted to cry. Alec was not with him anymore.

“Bad dream my dear?” A voice took him out of his train of thoughts. It was Sebastian’s, his Alpha.

“You’re tired?” Sebastian looked at him worriedly. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there, but we can rest if you want”

Magnus smiled. “Thank you Prince Sebastian, and sorry for making you worried”

“You don’t have to sorry. I totally understand, this is the first time you have left your home, you must be very tired. Let rest for a bit, then we’ll continue when you feel better”.

“Richard”. Sebastian called for his Right Hand, who was on his horse outside the carriage. “Find a river so that we can rest, the long journey made my Omega tired, and our horses need water too”

Richard ordered the knights and the guards to stop when they reached the river.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Jace asked when he saw Magnus slowly got off the carriage. “Are you okay Mags?”

“I’m fine brother, just a little tired. I need fresh air”. Magnus said, assuring the blond Alpha who was on his war horse. Jace immediately dismounted his horse and went get some water for his little brother.

Magnus sighed and sat down calmly on a rock, washing his face with the fresh water from the river. It made him feel better, still feeling empty and hurt after the dream, but better.

“Here, drink this”. Jace gave him water and sat down next to him, patting his head. “Poor you, but don’t worry, I think we’ll get to Idris before the sunset”

Before the sunset. Magnus thought. So it’s almost there, which meant he was now very far from home.

“Jace…” Magnus whispered loud enough so that his brother could hear. “When you leave?”

“What do you mean?” Jace asked.

“After we get to Idris, how long will you stay before coming home?”

Jace looked at him sadly, he knew what Magnus was talking about. “Tomorrow”

Magnus was a little shocked, but the expression soon disappeared. “Why so soon?”

“Alec needs me at home, he’s going to rule Alicante one day, right now he has many things to deal with, to prepare himself to be a king. I need to be there, by his sides, to help him when he needs and to protect him from enemies”

“What enemies?” Magnus asked worriedly.

“Being a king is very dangerous, you have powers, but you’ll never have peace. There are many people want to kill the future king. Even though many ministers in the castle are loyal to Alec and Robert, we still have to be careful, bad things may happen. This is the hard time for Alec, but when he is the true king of Alicante, no one dare question his powers”

“So this is the last day I can be with my family” Magnus’ voice was shaking, but he didn’t cry. “Tomorrow you’ll leave, then I have nobody familiar with me”

Jace gently patted the Omega on the head. “Sebastian will be your new family, you will find happiness here. I’ll visit you so don’t be sad, you are not alone. Me, Isabelle and Alec will always be by your sides”

“Alec…” Magnus whispered the name, his face was unreadable. “No, I only have you and Isabelle. Alec doesn’t love me anymore, he probably hates me now”

“What do you mean Mags? Alec loves you”

Magnus closed his eyes, let the wind gently kiss his hair. “Not anymore. I told him the thing I shouldn’t. Now I lost him Jace, I lost him forever”

 

 

___________________________________________

 

 

Finally they reached Idris. Idris had a strategically very defensible position protected to the east and south by water, and surrounded by open plains. The capital of Idris was thousands of years old, it was the organized and beautiful city without the squalid slums.

Sebastian firmly held Magnus’ hand and grinned. He gently lowered himself to kiss the Omega’s delicate hand. “Welcome to Idris, my Omega”

Magnus forced a smile. Somehow he could feel it in his bones that something bad would happen.

The bannermen, knights and freeriders poured through the castle gates. The carriage stopped, and Sebastian carefully lifted Magnus up and stepped off the horse-drawn carriage. Then Magnus saw a tall man approaching them. The man was a formidable man with a wide chest and thick muscular arms, he was good-looking with black eyes.

“I’m home Dad” Sebastian grinned.

“Good to see you son” The man patted Sebastian’s shoulder, then he caught side of Magnus, who was hugging himself. He asked with a little surprise in his voice. “And who is this son?”

Sebastian laughed. “This is Magnus, my newly wedded Omega. And Magnus, this is my father and King of Idris, Valentine Morgenstern”

Magnus bowed meekly. “Your Highness”

“You said your newly wedded Omega?” Valentine raised an eyebrow, looking at his son sternly.

Sebastian’s eyes darkened. “We’ll talk about this later Dad”.

Valentine nodded, turning to the blond Alpha. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you are Jace Wayland Lightwood?”

Jace grinned. “That’s me Your Highness”

“There’s a party welcoming Sebastian came home tonight with his new mate. Hope you join us”

“That’s my pleasure” Jace said.

Sebastian happily said. “Okay Dad, our guest must be very tired. I’ll tell the servants to take them to their room. And Magnus…” Sebastian hummed, gently stroke the Omega’s cheek. “The journey must have exhausted you, take a nap, then the servants will help you prepare for the party tonight. I want you to look beautiful and perfect”

“Please make yourself at home my friends” Valentine laughed.

 

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

“Your newly wedded Omega, are you out of your goddamn mind?” Valentine roared after slamming the door shut.

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. “Listen to me Dad…”

“I thought you would bring Princess Isabelle here” The older Alpha continued rambling. “I told you to stick to our plan. Or you already forgot our plan, huh, do I have to repeat it for you? I always know that you are stubborn, you like to do whatever you want and I can’t stop it. But this is not a joke Sebastian. You can fuck anyone you like, sleep with any Omegas you like but you have to marry Princess Isabelle so that our plan will work. And you did what? You brought home some useless Omega. Omegas are good for nothing but sex and breeding. And he is the King’s bastard, no one cares if we hold him as our hostage”

“ENOUGH DAD” Sebastian roared angrily, his eyes turned to red, the red of Alpha’s eyes. “I changed our plan but I know what I’m doing okay?”

Valentine took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “Are you sure?” He knew that his son would never do something stupid or absurd.

Sebastian’s eyes soon turned to normal. He took a deep breath and grinned. “This Omega is not useless, he may be Robert Lightwood’s bastard but he is a lovely little brother of Alec Lightwood. Alec loves his siblings, especially the youngest one, he will do everything to save his little brother”

“Okay…” Valentine raised an eyebrow. “But Alec will also do the same if we take Princess Isabelle, you know that right, so why you still choose that Omega?”

Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, simply because I have interest in this Omega. Princess Isabelle is beautiful and smart, she’s a strong woman but she’s an Alpha. Alpha doesn’t submit to another Alpha. Besides, I like to…take control, make my mate totally submit to me. Marrying an Alpha will make me feel...being threatened…So I’ll marry the Omega, I can have fun with him and he will carry my pups, isn’t it a convenience?”

“I forgot that you are a true sadist”. Valentine burst into laugh. “Okay, you can keep that Omega as long as he gives you Alpha pups”

“Don’t worry Dad” Sebastian grinned. “If he fails to give me Alpha pups, I will make him pregnant again and again. Besides, that’s Omega’s job, being a fucking hole and getting pregnant. I will fuck him till he’s heavily pregnant with my Alpha pups”.

 

 

______________________________________________

 

 

 

Magnus blinked, shut his eyes, and blinked again. He wondered how long he had been sleeping. He yawned, managed to open both eyes and lift his head from the pillow. He looked around, the room was beautifully decorated with red velvet curtains and rugs.

“Did you sleep well?” A beautiful girl with light brown skin said. “My name is Maia, your new servant”

“Hello Maia” Magnus nodded.

“Now I’ll help you get prepared for the party. Please come with me, you’ll have to take a bath first”

Magnus nodded, followed the girl.

The bathroom was spacious, well decorated with statues and flowers. Magnus dropped his clothes and slowly stepped into the tub. The warm water helped his muscle relax after the long journey. He felt warm, clean and comfortable. Magnus closed his eyes and let the warm water reduce his anxiety and distract him from the harsh reality which he was facing with. He used soaps, gently rubbed his skin to remove dirt.

“When you’re done, just call for me”. Maia beamed. “We’ve prepared your clothes. Oh, the Prince gave you a lot of beautiful jewels, I’ll bring them here to let you choose”.

“Thanks Maia but there’s no need” Magnus said with a smile on his face. “You can choose whatever you like, everything is fine” Magnus now didn’t have mood for this thing. Usually he would spend a lot of time to make himself look amazing, but only because he wanted to impress Alec. Now Alec was not here, so he didn’t care anymore.

“Oh, Maia…” Magnus said before she left. “Can you bring me some flowers…to…uh…decorate my room. It’s well decorated but I think it’s a little boring and stuffy”

She smiled. “You mean the room that you have just taken a nap? Oh don’t worry, that room is only for our guest. You just stay there for a while because we are preparing your wedding night room. Tonight and from this day on, you’ll share a room with Prince Sebastian”

The blood had drained from Magnus’ face. No, he didn’t want this, sharing a room with Sebastian which meant they would have sex. He wasn’t ready for this thing yet, he didn’t want to mate with the Prince even though he was charming and kind- hearted. Magnus rubbed his neck worriedly, he only wanted Alec to mark him. Now thinking that let the Alpha he never loved mark him made him feel scared.

“Are you okay? Your face looks pale. Is the water too hot?” Maia’s words took him out of his train of thoughts.

Magnus shook his head. “No, no…I’m fine……” Magnus gasped as the fear was overwhelming him. “I…I…it’s just….”

“Hey, hey, calm down okay?” Maia bent down and cupped Magnus’ face. “Breathe, breathe. It’s okay, tell me what’s wrong”

“I….I….” Magnus broke, weeping and hugging himself. He let himself cry and cry for a while.

“You can tell me if you want”. Maia said when Magnus had calmed down a bit. “I’m willing to listen you know”

Magnus wiped his tears away, sniffing. “Thank you Maia but I can’t tell you”

She snorted. “No force. Just tell me when you really want to. Now are you done, or do you want to stay longer?”

“I think it’s enough” Magnus said and stood up, held his hand out to take the towel Maia handing him. After he fully wrapped himself with the big towel, other servants came in with clothes, beautiful clothes with lots of jewels of all sorts, gold, silver and gems. Magnus stood in front of a big mirror, watching people busy setting about their business. They brushed his hair until it shone, anointed him with the iris perfume.

“What are you doing?” Magnus frowned when their hands touched his crotch and his butt.

“You need to anoint perfume on your nipples, down there between your legs and your anus too” The girl said.

“I can do it myself” Magnus glared at them.

The servants nodded. They continues their jobs, dressed him in the tunic that Prince Sebastian has sent up, they slid the gilded sandals onto his feet. Then they dressed him in many luxurious jewels, a silver circlet, golden bracelets around his wrist, and last came the collar, a heavy golden torc.

“Woah…” Maia exclaimed. “You look gorgeous”

Magnus smirked. “Can I go outside the castle? I want to see the people in Idris”

“Well, the party has not begun yet so you can go outside, as long as the guards come with you”

“Okay, you come with me too”

 

 

_____________________________________________

 

 

 

There were approximately a million people living in the city. The scene of a busy street was very interesting. The shopkeepers had a sweet tongue and tried to satisfy their customers by their polite talk. There were some ladies moved from stall to stall and bargained for each and every item. The house wives came out to purchase vegetable, fruits and meats. Small children were running wild on the streets, they threw their balls and ran to pick them up, which made the merchants and shopkeepers shout and yell at them.

People were watching Magnus as he walked by, which made Magnus quite uncomfortable.

“Do you want to buy anything?” Maia asked. “Don’t worry about money. You are Prince Sebastian’s mate now, just buy whatever you want. How about jewels? Idris has a lot of beautiful and extravagant jewels, you might like them”

Magnus shook his head. “No, no, I have enough jewels. I want to buy some….” He was suddenly attracted to a shop with mysterious jars, jugs, bottles and glass tumblers. He walked to the shop and contemplated the contents inside those jars.

“Oh hello beauty” A tall man with white hair and purple eyes said. “What can I help you?”

Magnus looked at the man. He had the appearance of a twenty-seven-year-old man, and he was a Beta, a strangely attractive Beta. Magnus smiled. “What are you selling? These things look strange, I’ve never seen them before”

The man laughed amiably. “Well, they are some liquid or substance that is used to cure an illness or a condition, but they’re not medicine”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Not medicine but can cure illness? What kind of illness?”

The man grinned mysteriously. “These liquid are only for someone who is really desperate, someone who wants to fight against their natural instinct”

Maia stepped in front of Magnus. “Be careful, they might be poison”

The man laughed, shaking his head. “No, no, they’re not poison. I assure you they are not poison”

“Are they expensive?” Magnus asked curiously.

The man looked at him with amusement. “Yes, they’re very expensive. Rich as you are, you even can’t buy them”

“Okay that’s enough” Maia cut the man off, looking at Magnus. “I think we should go back to the castle, the party must have started. Prince Sebastian won’t be happy if you aren’t there”

Before they left, the man suddenly grasped Magnus’ hand and grinned. “You are an Omega right? And you look very sad and lonely. I’ve seen many Omegas just like you, desperate, distraught and miserable. I think I can help you. Just find me whenever you need. My name is Malcolm Fade”

 

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

“Prince Sebastian, you want to meet me?” Jace walked into the throne room. Sebastian was looking out the window, waiting for him to come.

“Oh yes, I have something important to tell you” Sebastian grinned.

“Okay, what’s so important?” Jace asked. “Is it about Magnus?”

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head. “No, no, your brother is good. There’s nothing to worry about him. What I want to say is…” Sebastian slowly walked to the throne, gingerly brought his left hand touching the small star, a symbol of Morgenstern family, on the throne. “You’ll leave tomorrow?”

“Yes, Alec has some duty for me at home, so I have to leave as soon as possible”

“Alec…” Sebastian nodded. “He’s a brave and talent man. Alicante must flourish when he reigns”

Jace frowned. “Yes, I also believe that” Jace carefully grabbed the handle of his sword. Somehow he had bad feelings about what came next.

Sebastian grinned. “I wonder if Alec can reign Alicante well when I bring my powerful armies and raze his land to the ground”

Jace drew his sword, looking at Sebastian with murderous eyes. “I’ll tear out your tongue and cut off your head before you can do that”

Sebastian laughed hysterically. Then suddenly from the doors came many guards and knights, they pointed their sharp swords against Jace. Jace looked around, knew that he had been trapped.

“Drop your sword now or I’ll rape your little brother in front of everyone, slit his throat and lay his body in piles” Sebastian snarled. Jace clenched his fist, hesitated. Sebastian yelled again. “Drop your sword now” Jace reluctantly dropped his sword.  The guards surrounded him and struck his face. They bludgeoned him and threw him at their master’s feet.

Jace yelled, trying to break away from the guards. “Is this the reason why you want to marry him? To invade Alicante?”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, he kicked Jace’s chest so hard that the man coughed up blood. “Yes I marry your brother to invade Alicante. Besides, he’s beautiful so I want to play with him too. Omegas are good for sex you know”

“You son of a bitch” Jace shouted.

Sebastian grinned. “Watch your mouth. You and your little brother are my hostages now” He looked at the guards. “Tie his hands and feet. Throw him into the prison”

Sebastian laughed. “Don’t worry Jace, I’ll take care of your little brother. He and I will have some fun together. I’ll let him live because he’ll give birth to my pups. And when I become King of Alicante, I’ll kill you and Alec, Isabelle. You guys can die together”

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

 

“Where’s my brother?” Magnus looked around the party. He wanted to say goodbye to Jace before the Alpha left tomorrow.

“Maybe he’s with Prince Sebastian. I heard that the Prince have something to discuss with him” Maia said.

“Oh there you are my beautiful Omega” Sebastian grinned, approaching Magnus.

“Prince Sebastian…” Magnus stiffened when the Alpha’s iron arms gripped his waist.

Sebastian held the Omega’s chin up, his thumb lightly brushed against Magnus’ bottom lip. “You look gorgeous tonight” The Prince leaned in closer and kissed the Omega passionately. Magnus frowned when Sebastian slid his tongue in, but he tried hard not to push the Alpha away.

“Have…have you seen my brother?” Magnus asked when they parted their lips. As Magnus looked into Sebastian’s eyes, he felt a sudden, soul-shattering chill. He saw something else, something not human, staring back at him. Magnus’ legs turned to jelly, his body were trembling with fear. But the devil in Sebastian’s eyes soon disappeared. The Alpha smiled warmly and kissed Magnus’ cheek. “Your brother may be talking with some ladies, let him have his fun. Here your drink, let’s enjoy the party”

Sebastian slid his arm around Magnus’ waist when some men and ladies came to congratulate them on their wedding. Magnus said he was still tired after the long journey and excuse himself to go into the guest room where he had taken a nap. Magnus strode down the hallway, trying to pull himself together but his legs were shaking and he was on the verge of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. This chapter doesn't have Malec so it may be a little boring, but hope you still enjoy it :3  
> p/s: Do you think Malcolm Fade good or bad?


	6. Wedding night

_“God, Alexander…” Magnus arched against Alec when the Alpha moved to his other nipple. Two fingers worked inside him, a little uncomfortable but nothing he couldn’t handle. They kissed, and Alec’s hand move all over, into Magnus’ inner thigh, rounded curve of the ass, sweaty neck._

_“I love it when you’re this hot” Alec whispered, stroked the Omega with his fingers, rubbing them back across him._

_“No, not this Alexander…” Magnus’ eyes rolled back into his head when Alec’s thumb rubbed around his sweet spot. “I want your dick, please”_

_Alec smirked and dragged his fingers back down, coasting over Magnus’ wet core once more before sliding in deep. The Omega moaned and his body clenched him tightly, he spread his legs even wider to accommodate Alec’ fingers. The Alpha flexed his fingers inside of him, stroking him and he gasped, moaning. When Magnus’ whimpers escalated into cries, Alec pulled out of him._

_“No…” Magnus whined shamelessly at the loss._

_“Shh….” Alec soothed roughly, pinched the Omega’s nipples. “Roll over baby”. He commanded and Magnus rolled over onto his stomach._

_“Alexander…” Magnus moaned desperately, waiting for his Alpha. Alec kissed his lower back as he pulled Magnus’ hips up, spreading his thighs. Magnus lifted his hips and Alec positioned himself behind the Omega. Magnus’ eyes became wide when Alec used his hands to place the fat, flashy crown of his cock at his entrance. The head of his erection slipped into him and Magnus’ body immediately clenched it tightly. Alec groaned, pushed the rest of the way in, setting off another shattering moan from the Omega. Magnus’ moan was music to his ears-raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure as Alec plundered him with his big cock._

_“Don’t stop…Harder please…” Magnus could feel his eyes burning with tears. Alec thrust in harder, hitting him right in the spot that turned Magnus’ moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm. Magnus shuddered against him, his legs were quaking, his hair now was a wild tumble._

_“You’re so fucking tight” Alec said, his voice was a low growl. He took a moment, buried deep within his Omega, but then pulled back and working his big cock in and out of him, holding the Omega’s hips steadily. Magnus gasped loudly, his tissues stretched around Alec, totally submitting to the relentless pressure._

_“Look at you now, so wet and beautiful with my cock inside” Alec chided as he placed his hands on Magnus’ thighs and spread him even wider. He stared at the Omega’s exposed ass clenching around his shaft tightly, gritting his teeth. “What a good boy, take me so well. You are my little slut”_

_Magnus gasped at the pressure of the hard, swollen head of Alec’s cock constantly pressing into his sweet spot. He was extremely aroused, and very wet. Alec thrust into him harder and harder. Magnus bit his lip to stop his moans as the Alpha’s cock drove faster, his eyes glazed with desire, their skin slapping together._

_“I’ll fill you with my cum” Alec grated out, coming down over Magnus and seizing his mouth in a furious, possessive kiss. He flexed his hips. Magnus screamed loudly as Alec filled him deliciously, Alec’s mouth muffling Magnus’ surge of excitement and crashing, ruthless sensation._

Alec woke up with heart hammering and sweating. He found his bed sheets wet and sticky.

“Damn it” Alec silently cursed. It was a vivid dream, Magnus was under him, moaning and so wet, while he was fucking him hard. He had thought that letting Magnus go would erase his feelings for the Omega, but maybe he was wrong, the feelings were becoming stronger and stronger. His inner Alpha was craving for the Omega.

Alec grabbed his bed sheets and blatantly threw it into the fireplace. He needed something to distract himself, otherwise he would go crazy. Alec quickly grabbed his bow and quiver, stormed out of the room.

The weather was fairly cold and strong wind was blowing, but Alec didn’t care. The wind came to him so boldly, touched his skin. In coldness it roused him to wakefulness, his muscles grew strong against the wind. Alec was good at archery, from hunting to riding on horseback shooting at moving targets, he had practiced it since he was a child. He took a deep breath, raised his bow and held it out towards the target. Gingerly, he released the arrow, waited until it hit the bullseye.

_Clap clap_. Alec turned around and saw Isabelle standing there clapping her hands.

“Izzy, what are you doing here?” Alec asked sternly.

“It’s you who should answer” She snapped. “What are you doing here at this time? It’s very late”

“Go to sleep Izzy” He rolled his eyes.

“You want to show off your skills at this very late time?” Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest.

“No, I…” Alec sighed. “I can’t sleep okay, I need to refresh my mind”

She sighed, shook her head, and offered him a woolen coat. “It’s cold, wrap yourself with this”

Alec shook his head slightly. “I don’t need it. Go back to your room Izz”

“What are you worrying about?” Isabelle snapped, threw the coat at her brother’s face. “You don’t have to hide it, you can share with me so stop being stubborn Alec”

Alec leaned down to pick the coat up, his voice became softer. “It’s okay Izzy, nothing serious to worry about. Now let’s go back to sleep”

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “Is it about Magnus?” And she knew she was right as she saw Alec suddenly stiffen. “I know you are worried about him, well we all do because he is our little brother, and because he is an Omega too. You have always protected him, but now he has grown up, you should….. trust him, he’ll be fine. So stop worrying, you have been acting strange since he went away”

“No Izzy, you don’t understand” Alec shook his head slightly. “Yes I’m worried about him but that’s not the reason why I’m acting strange. It’s just I….”

_I feel regret for letting him go, I want Magnus to be my Omega, not Sebastian’s. I want to claim him, to mark him so that everyone knows he’s mine. I want him under me, moaning and whining with my seed inside. I want him to carry my pups._

“I’m such an asshole” Alec murmured _. Magnus must feel disgusted if he knows his thoughts. Who loves their sibling? It’s so sick._ Alec thought bitterly.

Izzy gently wrapped his hands, and kissed his cheeks. She whispered. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, but remember you are not an asshole. Now go back to sleep okay, you’ve been under too much pressure these days”

Alec nodded.

“Tomorrow Jace will be home. You are going to be a King one day, I’m glad that he’ll be by your side. Look at you, working too hard, too much pressure. Who says being a King is happy?” Isabelle laughed.

Alec smirked. “Having Jace by my side is good, but he’s troublesome sometimes”

Isabelle grinned. “I bet he’s having fun in Idris now”.

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

Magnus had asked many people but he still couldn’t find where Jace was. He knew that Jace always loved parties and liked hooking up with many ladies so probably Jace was having fun now, but somehow he was still worried. Magnus strode down the hallway, maybe Jace was in his guest room with some girls, he had to go there.

“Jace, are you in there?” Magnus knocked on the thich wooden door but nobody answered. The hallway was completely quiet as everybody was joining the party outside.

“Jace, it’s me Mags, can you open the door?” Magnus asked again but there was still no answer. Then he found the door unlocked. Magnus gingerly pushed the door open, and found nobody inside. If Jace was not here nor at the party, where he could be?

Magnus heard noisy footsteps and voices, somebody was coming. It was the guards, two tall and big guards chattering with each other. The Omega quickly leapt into Jace’s guest room and carefully left the door ajar so that he could see the guards outside. Magnus knew he just had to friendly asked them if they knew where his brother was, but the Omega didn’t understand why he had to hide. He just felt it was the right thing to do.

“Did you bring him food and water?” The guard with black hair said.

“Yes, I did.” The one with curly brown hair replied. “He’s like a fierce dog. He almost broke my arms to force me let him out, fortunately I came with other three guys, they helped me escaped from his grip. Dawn, my arm is still hurt now”

“He may be a Prince but now he’s our hostage. You should warn him or beat the shit out of him to teach him a lesson”

“Haha, I did” He laughed. “We hit him pretty hard. But he’s an Alpha so he’s very strong, stubborn and dangerous, but he’s just like an injured dog now”

“Why do you think our Prince want to keep Prince of Alicante as our hostage?”

“Well, maybe Prince Sebastian’s having a big plan. It’s not our job to worry about, we just take orders”

“Speaking of big plan, have you seen the Prince’s Omega. Wow he’s fucking pretty, I wanna have some _big plans_ with him too” The man grinned dirtily.

“Yeah yeah he’s pretty but I love my head more. I don’t want the Prince to cut off my head for touching his mate”

“Dawn that’s boring”

Magnus came out when the two guards went far away. _Were they talking about Jace? Who was being kept as hostage?_ Magnus thought anxiously. He was brought out of his thoughts when Maia, the servant, ran towards him with a worried face.

“There you are” She said. “I have been looking for you, I thought you would go back to the guest room. Why are you standing here?”

Magnus shook his head. “I’m looking for my brother, Jace. Have you seen him?”

She frowned. “No, I didn’t see him. You have something important to tell him?”

“No, no...” The Omega sighed.

“Maybe he’s at the party so don’t worry”. She reassured him. “Now come with me please, you need to get prepared”

Magnus frowned. “Get prepared for what?”

Maia beamed. “For your wedding night of course”

_______________________________________________

 

 

 

Magnus silently sat down on the stool facing the mirror, let Maia and the servants brushed his dark hair. They had taken off the heavy jewels, gold and silver on his hair, neck and wrists. They changed his fancy and extravagant tunic into a beautifully plain night robe. The garment was the palest of blue. The fit was snug, but not overly so.

“A night robe is the best for the wedding night” Maia and the servants all giggled happily and squealed in excitement. “Prince Sebastian can easily take it off”

Magnus’ body became stiffened. He looked at himself in the looking glass, somehow the garment made him feel more ladylike.

“You are so pretty for the Prince tonight” They added. “You’ll get his full attention”

Magnus didn’t respond to the servants’ opinion. Maia turned his attention when she said. “Tell me, how do you feel right now? Are you excited?”

“Excited? No, I’m not excited” Magnus answered. “I feel nervous and anxious rather than excited. I’ve never imagined Prince Sebastian would be my mate. Maybe I’m not ready for these things, maybe it’s too soon. I…I’m scared” Magnus couldn’t hide his disappointment.

“Oh…” She smiled. “Everybody feels like that too. You’ll be scared and unready at first, but you’ll change your mind later. Prince Sebastian loves you and cares about you. That’s what I’ve noticed so far. So don’t worry, everything will be okay”

“Well, praise God” Lily, one of the servants, said. The girl was petite and attractive with straight, dark hair. She looked around nineteen years old. She told Magnus how lucky he was. “Prince Sebastian is so rich, and what a handsome man he is. I heard that he is very good in bed so you don’t have to worry. I assumed that you’re still a virgin so you might feel scared, but the Prince is very experienced. All you need to do is lie there and enjoy. But it’s kind of boring if you do so, I mean you are so innocent and pure, you should be sluttier if you want to seduce him.”

“Lily. Don’t talk to him like that. Be sure to taste your words before you spit them out okay” Maia snapped at her, and smile apologetically at Magnus. “Please forgive her, Lily here has just become a servant for a week. She still has to learn more about manners”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind” Magnus nodded.

Then they all heard loud cheers from the crowd at the party outside. Magnus frowned when all the servants in the room smiled knowingly. He walked to the window to see what just happened.

“In Idris, before midnight, people will loudly cheer to escort the groom to his wedding room, where his mate is waiting for him. Then the party is also over when the love birds are busy in their room.” Maia explained then turned to Magnus. “Now it’s the time. We should go. Let us take you to your wedding room. Prince Sebastian will be there soon”

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

When Magnus walked into the room, the stunning view was the first thing that caught his eyes. Magnus silently sat down on the edge of the bed. The bed was huge with fancy white sheets and it was so comfy. Thinking what they would do in bed made his body slightly tremble. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down. The room was beautiful but Magnus felt nothing but cold, stuffy and uncomfortable. He gently hugged himself as if he was trying to protect himself. He was wearing nothing under the robe, which made him feel so exposed. A cool shudder trickled down his spine. Magnus’ heart beat faster and faster, he could heard the footsteps clearly. Someone was coming towards the room. He felt like the time had become longer and longer.

Then the door swung open, and Sebastian was standing there. Magnus gulped as the Alpha closed the door and approached him.

“My Omega…” Sebastian grinned. “You are so beautiful tonight”

The Prince firmly pulled the Omega’s body against his and he brushed the Omega’s lips with his. Then Sebastian lightly slid his tongue across Magnus’ bottom lip. Magnus drew a deep, staggered breath in response to the wave of heat he felt flushing through him.

“Wait…” Magnus said between the kiss, trying to push the Alpha away. “Wait please. You’re drunk”. He could smell alcohol from the Prince’s breath as they kissed. But Sebastian ignored his words. He slid his hands up the Omega’s body and cradled his face with his hands. Then, he passionately kissed him, tickling the Omega’s tongue with his.

“Prince Sebastian, you’re drunk. I think we should stop” Magnus gasped for air when he successfully pushed the Alpha away. He gingerly walked towards the door, tried his best not to stand close to the Prince. “You stay here please, I’ll tell the servants to…bring you something to drink…” Magnus’ voice was shaking. “You don’t want to get a hangover tomorrow…”

But Sebastian was faster, within a stride he picked the Omega up and roughly threw him on the huge beg, which made Magnus yelped in pain.

“Now…” Sebastian grinned widely. “Where were we?”

“No, please.” Magnus tried to calm the drunk Alpha down. “I want to do this when we are both sober, not when you’re this drunk”

“STOP TALKING NOSENSE” Sebastian growled with his Alpha voice. Magnus whimpered and backed down to the wall, scared and shivering. Magnus had never seen this angry and brutal side of the Prince before, he winced when the heavy body of the Alpha pinned him down the bed with great force. Sebastian grabbed Magnus’ hair roughly while he sucked on his neck. “I will bite you right there while I was filling your womb with my seeds” The Alpha mumbled. Magnus felt his tears slip when Sebastian hands slid into the robe and ran up and down his inner thighs.

“Don’t…” Magnus struggled, but Sebastian firmly placed the Omega’s both hands on his head. “I don’t want this” He burst into tears as the Alpha harshly kissed down his inner thighs. Magnus’ body trembled heavily as his skin was being tugged, nipped and bitten ruthlessly. When satisfied after biting the Omega’s thighs, Sebastian hovered on Magnus, looked down at him with lust in his eyes. He was about to take the robe off when he suddenly felt hurt. Magnus used all his strength, kicked in the Alpha’s belly, which made him grunted in pain. Sebastian let go of Magnus’ hands and gripping his abdomen in pain. Magnus quickly jumped out of the bed as far as he could.

“I’m really sorry…” Magnus whimpered. “I didn’t mean to do it, it’s just I don’t want to do this when you’re drunk. Let’s talk when you are sober again”

“HOW DARE YOU?” Sebastian growled, glared at Magnus with murderous eyes. Before he could grab the Omega, Magnus quickly grabbed the candelabra in the room and quacked Sebastian in the head, which made the Alpha unconscious for a while. Magnus sobbed, dropped the candelabra down and tried to calm himself down. He quietly left the room. _The Prince just got drunk. He’s still a nice guy. Tomorrow Sebastian would be sober and they would have a nice talk together so there’s nothing to worry._ Magnus thought, still didn’t realize Sebastian’s true nature.

__________________________________________

 

 

 

Magnus quietly opened the bronze door, he sighed in relief that there was no guards outside, he gingerly strode down the hall way. He had no idea where he would go because this place was unfamiliar to him, but he needed to stay away from the Prince before he woke up. Only this night, he just sneaked out this night because his mate was drunk, he didn’t want sex when the Alpha was not sober. He believed that the Prince would listen to and understand him when they talked tomorrow.

But now he didn’t know where to go.

Suddenly Magnus remembered about the guards’ words. They had said that the Prince was keeping somebody as a hostage. Somehow Magnus felt worried and curious too. Maybe they were keeping some criminals or thieves, it was not his business but somehow he thought it was urgent to find out.

“What are you doing here?” A voice startled Magnus. It was Maia. She looked at the Omega worriedly.

“Maia. Thanks God it’s you” Magnus sighed in relief. “I’m just…wandering around”

She grabbed his wrist and said with a worried voice. “Oh my Gosh it’s your wedding night. Please come back to your room, the Prince may be looking for you now. You are making him worry. Please come with me”

“No, no, Maia…” Magnus shook his head and gently took his hand back. He whispered. “I…I can’t go back”. Then he continued as the girl was looking at him as if he was crazy. “Sebastian…he’s unconscious”

She gasped. “Unconcious? Why? Is there an assistant in your wedding room? Oh my gosh why didn’t you tell me? We need to call the guards, the Prince is in danger. Did they hurt you? Are you okay?…”

“No Maia…” Magnus groaned. “It’s me. I hit the Prince”. He continued as the girl’s eyes became wilder. “He’s drunk and I’m scared and…there’s a candelabra and I hit him with it. Then he’s…”. His words soon turned to sobs.

“I don’t understand, it’s your wedding night. You should be together with him right now, not wandering around like this” She sighed.

“He’s not the one I want” Magnus tried to calm his voice down. “I…I don’t love him. How could I live with the one I don’t love?”

Maia sighed and shook her head. Now she understood why the Omega was so sad when she first saw him. “There are a lot of people marrying the one they don’t love. But they still can spend their life with them. Because we don’t have many choices in our life, we have to accept fate and…live with it. You can’t control fate, it’s the truth, but you can learn how to adapt with it. Right now, you may not love him, your heart may belong to someone else, but we can’t tell the future. You may change your mind and learn to love him, all you just need to do is open your heart”

Magnus’ heart ached. _He had to learn to forget about Alexander and love someone else? No, he don't want to._

Maia smiled sincerely. “Now let go back to your room. I’ll help you there”

“Wait…” Magnus said. “Before we do that, please can you take me to the cells?”

“Why do you need to go there? It’s the place for prisoners, very dirty. I don’t think you want to see it” Maia frowned.

“I really need to go there. Please” Magnus pleaded.

Maia sighed and smiled. “You are the Prince’s mate, there’s no need to plead a servant like me. You just need to order and I’ll listen to you. I’ll take you there, Your Grace”

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

There were many guards outside the prison. They were chattering and drinking together, didn’t notice Maia and Magnus coming to the prison since they were all drunk since drinking too much wine they had stolen from the party. But there was still a guy noticing them.

“Hey Maia, what are you doing here?” The guy eagerly waved at her. He was a tall, brown-skinned boy with long, dark hair that down his neck in curls. He was broad-shouldered and slim, but muscular, with high cheekbones. His name was Jordan Kyle, one of Maia’s friends, and definitely he had a thing for the girl.

“Jordan” Mai nodded. “This is the Prince’s mate. He want to have a tour here, can you let us in?”

Jordan looked at the beautiful Omega. “Oh my, Your Grace. Please forgive me”. He quickly kneed down but Magnus soon stopped him from doing so. “It’s okay, there’s no need to do that. I want to go inside, can you let us in?”

“Of…of course Your Grace” Jordan nodded, he was too drunk to wonder why Magnus was not in his room with his mate on his wedding day.

Magnus gulped when he stepped into the dark prison. The prison was surrounded by four walls designed with the same thick grey stones, the paint had started to chip off as time passed, or gouged by other prisoners. There were a lot of thick metal bars with prisoners inside. They were all dirty and ferocious. Some were sleeping, while some were looking at him with curious eyes. They all made him feel scared. Then he noticed a separate cell at the end of the room. He took a deep breath to walk pass all the curious eyes staring at him. And his heart skipped a beat when he recognized who was behind the bar. It was his brother, Jace.

Jace was sitting against a wall, eyes closed and breathing hard, Magnus wondered if some of his ribs were cracked. The Alpha was shirtless, purple welts scattered across his back and abdomen. Magnus kneed down so that his eyes were the same level with Jace, and he noticed that Jace’s cheek had turned a nasty smudge of purple. There was blood at his angulus oris.

“Oh Jace…” Magnus sobbed. “Why are you here?”

“Magnus…” Jace’s eyes fluttered opened, trying to wake up from his sleep. “Is that you Mags?”

“Yes yes it’s me. Oh my Gosh why are you here? And look at you…” The Omega looked at the bruises and cuts on his brother’s body. “You are bleeding so much”

“Magnus, listen to me…”. Through the metal bars, Jace cupped Magnus’ face in his both hands, his thumbs wiped the Omega’s tears away. “You have to get out of here, find way to go back to Alicante. It’s dangerous here”

“What are you talking about Jace?” Magnus placed his hands on the Alpha’s. “There must be some mistakes. You are Prince of Alicante, they can’t put you in here. I…I’ll tell Sebastian to help you out of here. Don’t worry Jace”

“No no, listen to me Magnus” Jace said. “It’s Sebastian who put me in this cell. He’s not good like we thought”

“What?” Magnus gasped. “That can’t be true. Why he…”

“He just married you to keep you as his hostage, to threaten Alec and his throne. He wants to be Alicante’s King. He wants Alec’s death. You must get out of here, do anything to let Alec know Sebastian’s plan”

Magnus could hear his pulse banging in his ears and there was sweat dripping down his back. _He should have known Sebastian’s true face. Why he was so stupid?_

“I’ll help you out of here” Magnus firmly held the Alpha’s hands. “We’ll go together. I’m not leaving you”

“Maia…” Magnus looked at the girl worriedly, he wondered if she had known this before and if she was bad people like Sebastian. But the girl had no idea about the Prince’s plan, she was also surprised on seeing Jace in the cell. Maia had just been working in the castle for more than 2 months so she also didn’t know about Sebastian’s true nature.

“I’ll help you and your brother out of here” Maia said.

“Thank you, thank you Maia” Magnus smiled.

Maia sighed. “I told you before. You just order and I’ll listen to you, Your Grace”

“We…we need a key…or something to break this bars” Magnus said.

But then he heard footsteps, a lot of footsteps coming towards them. And he smelled the familiar scent, it was his mate’s. Magnus turned around, and Sebastian was standing there with lot of guards. Sebastian looked at him with murderous eyes, which made Magnus whimpered.

“ My beautiful Omega…” Sebastian grinned like a devil. “You disappointed me when leaving me all alone in our room. What are you doing here sweetheart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't know if it's okay to let Maia call Magnus "Your Grace". What do you think? And it's the first time I wrote sex scene so maybe it's not good. but still hope that you'll enjoy this chapter~


	7. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contain rape/non-con and violence elements. Please consider before you read.

“What are you doing here, sweetheart?”  
Magnus gulped when he heard Sebastian’s sweet voice. He had trusted the Alpha, he had believed that the Prince was a man who was kind-hearted and thoughtful, and wanted to marry Magnus for his beauty inside, not because he was an Omega who would become his personal whore. But all was a lie, the marriage was a lie. Sebastian just wanted to marry him to invade Alicante, his dear home, and kill Alec, the one he loved with all his heart. Right now, in front of his face, there was no more charming prince with warm smile, but stood an ferocious Alpha with evil grin and murderous eyes.But Magnus didn’t feel scared. At that moment, he felt nothing but angry. Angry because of himself, how was he so stupid that didn’t realize Sebastian’s true face and not able to warn Alec about him. If he had known the truth, Jace wouldn’t have been beaten and thrown in the prison. Magnus blamed himself for all of this.  
“I believed you Sebastian” Magnus said, looking at the Alpha. “How could you do this to us?”  
Sebastian bursted into laughs. He gently stroked the Omega’s cheeks and lifted his chin up. “I’ll be the King of Idris, the one who rules and brings prosperity to this country. But I’m also an ambitious man. I want to be King of Alicante too. Your little dear home will soon be my kingdom. Nothing can stop me”  
“Dream on” Magnus said and spitted right in Sebastian’s face. The Prince grimaced, his eyes turned to the color red, he used all his strength and slapped the Omega hard. Magnus fell to the ground, Omegas like him couldn’t bear the great force from the Alpha’s hand. His right cheek was now swollen, he felt a bit dizzy.  
“You son of a bitch” Jace yelled and glared at Sebastian. “He is an Omega. Don’t hit him like that”  
“Shut the fuck up” Sebastian snarled. “You are my hostage now, not the Prince of Alicante, so behave yourself. I don’t mind cutting your tongue out if you insult me again”  
But Jace was tough, he didn’t hesitate to teach Sebastian’s lesson despite his threaten. Through the metal bars, Jace quickly grabbed the evil Alpha’s neck and slammed Sebastian’s forehead hard against the bars, which made the Prince of Idris grunted in pain as blood came from his head. Jace tightened his grip, wanted to squeeze the man to death, but all his attempt turned into nothing as the guard threw a dagger towards him. The dagger impaled Jace’s thigh, and he let go of Sebastian’s neck, yelled painfully.  
“How dare you?” Sebastian roared. He order the guards to open the metal bars, they dragged injured Jace outside and started beating and kicking him. Magnus cried out as he saw his brother coughed out blood.  
“No, stop” Magnus shouted out loud. “Don’t make him hurt, stop it”  
“He need to learn his lesson for attacking me” Sebastian cruelly said, wiping blood dripping down from his forehead, and told the guards to continue.  
Magnus tried to protect his brother, but Sebastian grabbed his hands and held him tight in his arms. “Don’t even think you can save him. You are just a weak Omega”  
Magnus struggled, tears pouring down his cheeks, he yelled, and he cried, trying to break away from the Alpha’s iron grip. His heart was breaking into million pieces when seeing his brother was being tortured. Even though they were not brothers by blood, but Jace always treated him well and protected him, he didn’t want Jace to die, he was Magnus’ only family in Idris.  
“Please stop” Magnus sobbed and stopped struggling. Jace’s breath was becoming shallower and shallower, if they continue, he would die. “Please I’m begging you Alpha, please stop. Jace will die if they continue, please make them stop” Magnus miserably begged the Alpha. He had to swallow his pride to save Jace.  
Sebastian smirked, lifting the Omega’s tearful face up with his hand, while the other hand still gripping hard around Magnus’ waist. “How beautiful sounds you made when you plead baby. You want me to make them stop, then you have to earn it beauty. Kiss me”  
Magnus hesitated, the thought of kissing the Alpha made him disgust.  
“Or you want your brother die?” Sebastian whispered playfully into his ear. Just a kiss, Magnus thought and closed his eyes. He stood on his tip toes, wrapping his hands around Sebastian’s neck, their face got closer, and their lips met.  
“ _Good bye, Alexander”_ Magnus thought about his kiss with Alexander, the first kiss also the last one. Magnus obediently opened his mouth for Sebastian’s shove his tongue inside, the kiss got sloppier, Magnus clenched his fist trying not to push the Alpha away.  
After satisfied with the kiss, Sebastian gestured the guards stop torturing Jace. Feeling Sebastian’s grip loosened, Magnus pushed the Alpha away and ran towards his brother, kneeled down to hold him. “Jace…” The Omega sighed in relief when he saw Jace’a waving chest. Jace was strong, physically and mentally, so he couldn’t die easily.  
“Hey…Don’t cry, I’ll get you out of here” Jace whispered and smiled weakly. Magnus nodded, he believed that Jace would get him out of here, get them out of here.  
“We’ll be home soon” Jace smiled and coughed out blood, which made the Omega sobbed.  
“That’s enough of cuddles” Sebastian sneered, he grabbed Magnus arm and forced him to stand up. He told the guards. “Lock him up”  
Magnus protested. “No, please let the doctor treat him, he is injured”  
Sebastian laughed. He leaned down and kissed Magnus’ cheek, inhaling the Omega’s sweet scene. “No more begging for nonsense, you should do that on our bed. I’m generous enough to let your brother live, but let the doctor treat him? No sweetheart, he will behave better with some bruises and scars on his body. Now get back to our bed beautiful”  
“No no, don’t touch me” Magnus yanked his hand back, and received a slap from the Alpha.  
“Maybe you need a lesson too” Sebastian clenched his fists. He raised his hand, ready to give the Omega another slap when someone suddenly shouted out begging him not to do that.  
Sebastian looked at the corner of the room, there was a girl standing there. He didn’t notice her since he was too angry at Magnus and Jace. “Who are you bitch?”  
Maia answered calmly. “I’m Maia, his servant”  
“Why you were here? Trying to save Prince of Alicante?”. Sebastian asked, but he didn’t receive the answer. “Answer me, you filthy servant, you are wearing my patience thin”  
Maia flinched when the Prince used his Alpha voice. “I…”  
Sebastian frowned irritably at her, decided that he didn’t need her answer anymore. “You can do whatever you like with this servant, then kill her” He told the guards.  
“No you can’t do that” Magnus panicked. “Please she just follow me here, she didn’t want to help us escape, it was me who forced her. Don’t do anything to her”  
“I don’t care if she helped you or not. She knew about my plan, if I let her live, she will find a way to warn king of Alicante about me. I’m not stupid to let her do that” The Alpha growled.  
“She won’t do that” Magnus cried out. Maia was his first friend in Idris. He couldn’t let Sebastian kill her, she didn’t deserve this.  
Sebastian ground his teeth. “I don’t believe her. It’s your fault beauty. If you had obediently stayed in the bed with me, this girl wouldn’t have been involved in all of these things. She has to die, there’s no other choices”  
“No…” Magnus cried and struggled, but the Alpha was too strong, his hands were like iron, grabbing Magnus’ arms tightly and dragged him out of the dark prison. Jace was put back into the metal bars, his heart broke hearing his little brother’s wailing. Magnus’ tears blurred his vision, all he could see before being brought out of the dark cell was Maia’s scared face when the guards approached her.

————————————

Magnus was thrown in the bed. He was now in his wedding room again, fear rose from his chest when knowing what Sebastian trying to do. Sebastian pinned him down against the bed, grinning like a devil. “I won’t let you run away from me again. I’ll tie you in the bed and fuck you senseless”  
Magnus struggled to no avail. The Alpha was too strong, his hands were like iron. “Don’t touch me” Magnus raised his voice. He wiggled, but Sebastian held him tighter. The Prince chuckled and relentlessly slapped the Omega hard. Magnus felt dizzy and a little headache, and he stopped struggling. But Sebastian didn’t stop there, he continued with another slap. “You stupid Omega. Maybe the Lightwoods treated you too well so that you are so stubborn. Didn’t they teach you to obey an Alpha? If they didn’t teach you, I will give you a lesson now. Don’t you dare disobey your Alpha ever again” He cruelly gave Magnus another slap, the Omega’s body went limp under him. Magnus couldn’t feel his cheeks anymore, his face must have been swollen, he could taste blood from his mouth.  
Sebastian’s fingers glided through the Omega’s black hair and grabbed them, pulled him closer and kissed him roughly. Magnus frowned as the Alpha kept biting and abusing his lips. Then he broke the kiss, and slammed the Omega’s head against the bed, Magnus broke into a sob. Sebastian could hear him fighting hoarsely for breath. Satisfied with what he had done, Sebastian flipped Magnus over, but even though Magnus was still gaping like a landed fish, the Omega fought back, punching and kicking.  
“You little bitch” Sebastian ground his teeth. A quick punch to the Omega’s jaw, his head fell back and he didn’t move. Magnus’ jaw was so hurt that he thought it had been broken.  
Magnus stopped struggling, he was too tired and hurt to do that. Right now, on the huge bed, he felt nothing but desperate. He hated himself for being too weak. Then Magnus grunted in pain when Sebastian’s powerful thighs pressing down his slender, smaller thighs. The Alpha’s big body covered his small one. Sebastian lay on top of him, unmoving, letting his weight do the job, making Magnus understand that he was his prisoner, there was no way to escape.  
“Even though I like to hear you crying and watch you struggling, I still prefer you to obediently lay out on bed like this” Sebastian chuckled. He gently touched the smaller man’s cheeks, making Magnus whimpered. The Alpha grimaced, maybe he was not happy with Magnus’ swollen face. “Next time…” Sebastian said. “Next time I’ll spare your face, I don’t want this pretty face of yours get scars or bruises. You should feel grateful for your face that I don’t kill you”  
“Kill me you asshole” Magnus said weakly. It would be better if he died.  
“You stupid Omega” Sebastian snarled. “I let you live to carry my children. You will give me those strong and powerful Alpha pups, so don’t think you can die that easily”  
“I will not carry your pups” Magnus bit his lip.  
Sebastian leaned down and kiss his swollen lips. “It’s your job baby, there’s no way you can escape it. I’ll make you pregnant over and over again. You are nothing but a breeding machine” He hummed happily when seeing Magnus’ scared face. Then within a second, Sebastian tore the Omega’s robe and left him completely naked. Magnus wanted to die when being exposed in front of the enemy like this, his face heated up with shame.  
“No, stop…” Magnus panicked. He yelled and shouted, struggled with all his last strength to not let Sebastian do what he want. He would never carry this jerk’s pups.  
“Behave you whore” Sebastian thrust his fist into Magnus’s stomach, and the Omega choked out blood, curled up in pain. Sebastian did what he had said, he wouldn’t hit Magnus’ face again, but Magnus’ body would be his punching bag. “Stop struggling like a maiden, you would be my whore when I shove my dick in your pretty ass soon” Magnus froze when the Alpha kissed him again long and slow while his hands roamed over Magnus’ chest and neck. Sebastian glided the kiss lower to his collar bones, then his nipples. Magnus gasped when Sebastian took one of his nipple inside his mouth and sucked lightly on it. Magnus arched his back, crying out from pain as the Alpha used his teeth to abuse his nipple, he whimpered when feeling Sebastian’s groin grinding on his.  
“Show me what your little mouth can do” Sebastian grinned after playing with Magnus’ nipples. He grabbed the poor Omega’s hair with one hand and force him into kneeling position, with the other hand, Sebastian quickly opened his trouser and pulled his dick out. Magnus’ face turned as white as sheet when he saw the Alpha big and scary looking dick.  
“Don’t…” Magnus said with his shaking voice, he tried to dodge his head, but Sebastian gripped his hair tighter to hole his head still. The Alpha smirked and laughed, smearing the head of his cock on the Omega’ lips. “If you use your teeth, l’ll fuck you in front of everybody in the castle” He threatened, and shoved his dick in the Omega’s mouth. Without mercy, the Alpha thrust deep in his throat, making Magnus choked and tears rolled down on his face.  
“Your mouth is so hot baby, now use that tongue of yours” Sebastian grinned satisfactorily, hands still buried tight in his hair, the Alpha thrust his shaft in and out relentlessly, deep throat the Omega. Magnus couldn’t breathe, he thought he would die from suffocating, his mouth was full and his jaw hurt every time Sebastian thrust in. Just like that, Sebastian cruelly fucked his mouth, the more he made Magnus suffocating, the more his dick felt good. He grinned, watching the Omega’s tearful face. Magnus’ eyes were hazy, his lungs burned with pain. The cock got bigger and bigger inside his mouth, then it exploded with warm sperm, Magnus’ eyes widened. Sebastian grinned at Magnus’ expression, he continued gripping the poor Omega’s hair tighter. “Gulp your Alpha’s seed down you slut” The Alpha hummed when feeling the vibration running down Magnus’ body. After releasing himself in Magnus’ mouth, Sebastian pulled his dick out, hand still buried in his hair.  
“Does your Alpha’s seed taste good?” Sebastian asked, satisfied with Magnus’ desperate face. He loved to destroy people’s emotions. Magnus didn’t answer, he was breaking inside. But the nightmare had just begun.  
—————————————

  
“Don’t come near me” Maia yelled when the guards approaching her, she didn’t want to die yet.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll give you an easy death” One of the guard grinned.  
“Stay away from her, you jerk” Jace roared even though he was injured now.  
“Save your breath, or I kill you too”  
They grabbed Maia’s hands to stop her from struggling. The guard with blond hair drew his sword, but before they could kill her, an arrow shoot straight through the blond guard’s heart, and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. The other guards were surprised, but before they could figure out what had just happened, their heads were impaled with arrows, blood oozed out from their head and they collapsed. Maia watched the dead bodies on the ground, sighed in relief. She looked at the man who had just saved her. It was her friend, Jordan, her face broke into a smile and she hugged him.  
“Thank you Jordan” She said.  
Jordan beamed. “I was outside, waiting for you and the Prince’s husband. And then I saw the Prince came here with his guards, I was so worried, then I saw the Prince drag his yelling husband out. I didn’t understand what was happening, and I heard your scream, so I ran down here. Did they hurt you?”  
She shook her head. “No, I’m okay. I’ll explain everything to you later, right now we have to save Jace and Magnus”  
“Who is Jace?” Jordan grimaced.  
“He’s here” She looked at Jace, who was fighting for breath after being beaten. “He’s the Prince of Alicante, we have to get him out of here. Do you have keys?”  
“No, but I know where the key is. I’ll go get it”  
“Okay, please be hurry”. Maia said, Jordan nodded and he quickly ran outside. She kneeled down to check Jace’s injuries, she knew that the Alpha couldn’t die but he still needed treatment. “I’ll get you out of here Jace, can you hear me?”  
Jace grunted in pain. “Why you still help us? You could have died, you know?”  
She shook her head. “I help you because I want to. Magnus is like my friend, even though we had just met, I want to help him, he’s a good person, and good person deserves good life”  
Jace stayed quiet for a moment, then whispered her a thank you. He was happy that Magnus had good friend like her. They sat there and waited, until Jordan came back with a key in his hand, they all beamed.  
“I need to save Magnus” Jace said when finally he was freed. He had to get Magnus out of here, and let Alec knew the truth.  
“There are lots of guards inside and outside the castle, it’s not easy to save him” Jordan said. They had only 3 people, it was too risky to do this.  
“I’ll disguise as a guard, and go inside to save my little brother” Jace came up with an idea. “But I need back-up. Can you two find us the horses, we’ll need hoarse to run back to Alicante. And weapons, Jordan can you get me back my sword?”  
Jordan nodded. “Yeah, I know where they kept your sword. I and Mais will prepare everything you said, now change your clothes and go save your brother”  
“Where will we meet?” Mais asked. “There are guards everywhere”  
“The barn. There are only 3 guards there, we can easily knocked them out and pretend that we are guards of the barn so that we can easily sneak out of the castle ”  
“Okay. After I get Magnus out, we’ll meet you guys there”  
—————————————

  
“No, stop…” Magnus cried out load. His voice had become hoarse after too much wailing and yelling. But little did Magnus know that the more he cried, the more it turned Sebastian on. Sebastian were kissing and nibbling Magnus’ inner thighs, biting the smooth caramel skin. Magnus felt disgusted, he grabbed the Alpha’s hair and legs kicked the man away. Being kicked by the Omega, Sebastian’s eyes turned to the color red, Alphas like him couldn’t be beaten by an Omega, he had to teach Magnus a lesson, he would loose his pride if couldn’t make his Omega submit.  
“You stubborn bitch” Sebastian shouted. “Maybe I should have broken your arms and legs” He grabbed the smaller man’s arm gripped it hard, which made Magnus wail painfully and begged to stop. The Alpha had to make Magnus scared for him, so that he would obediently listened to him and spread his legs like a good whore every time they had sex. With his strength, Sebastian twisted and broke the Omega’s arm. Magnus could hear his bones crack, he wailed and screamed in agony.  
“That’s the lesson you have to learn” Sebastian said. “Never ever hit your Alpha again” Magnus held his arm in place, the pain was overwhelming, he thought he might pass out. Tears poured down his face, he kept screaming and crying.  
————————————

  
With Maia’s instruction, Jace had successfully found the way to Magnus and Sebastian’s wedding room. Now he had his sword with him, even though he was still hurt after being beaten, he still could fight, and he would save Magnus.He had to act quickly, he would kill the Prince without hesitation.  
“What are you doing here?” A man’s voice made Jace flinch. Jace turned around, and saw a muscular man with brown hair looking at him. Jace knew this man, it was Richard, Sebastian’s right hand, he had come to Alicante before.  
“I asked what are you doing here?” Richard repeated his question, he didn’t realize Jace since he had disguised as the guard, his face was covered.“Are you deaf?”  
Jace carefully answered. “I patrol this place Sir”  
Richard raised an eyebrow. “Patrol? As far as I know, the Prince ordered that nobody except for me have duty here. You liar”  
Jace knew that he couldn’t avoid a fight with Richard, but he was not sure if he could win. Richard was also an Alpha, besides, Jace was injured right now so probably Richard had the advantage.  
“Wait. I knew you” Richard smirked. “I can recognize your scene, you are Jace Lightwood, Prince of Alicante, and also Idris’s prisoner. How could you escape?”  
Jace drew his sword out, he had to kill this man. Richard reacted quickly, his sword was drown out. They stared at each other, ready for a fight. Richard attached first, but Jace luckily dodged his lash. The blond Alpha stepped forward, ready for a thrust but a scream broke the tension between the two Alpha. They both looked at where the dream came from, the wedding room. Jace could recognize that was his brother’s scream, Magnus was in pain now. He ran to the wedding room, but Richard stopped him before he could do that.  
“Not so fast Lightwood” Richard sneered. “Nobody can interrupt the Prince wedding night”  
“Mother fucker” Jace roared. “I’ll kill you” He said and swung his sword.  
———————————————

  
“Hush baby” Sebastian said, he was satisfied that Magnus couldn’t struggled anymore since he was in too much pain. The Alpha placed his hard cock against Magnus’ entrance. And without warning, he thrust his big cock inside. Magnus widened his eyes, gasping for air. He felt like being sliced in half, his ass burned and blood oozed out, it hurt so bad. The pain shot through his spine, and straight to his brain with a terrible intensity. He couldn’t breathe, both pain from his arm and his ass was too much, they overwhelmed him, he could feel his life was slipping away. His eyes grew heavier and heavier, tears blurred his vision.  
“You are so tight baby” Sebastian grunted with pleasure, ignored the pain that Magnus was suffering. He started to move, thrust his cock in and out relentlessly.

——————————————

  
Jace kicked Richard hard in his chest, sent the man to the ground with a loud. Richard tried to get up, but Jace quickly gave him a kick at his jaw. Richard grunted in pain and coughed out blood, he was surprised that Jace could still fight like a lion even though he was injured. Jace looked down at Richard, and swung his sword, but Richard rolled away to dodge his attack. He kicked Jace’s shin, made the blond Alpha fell to the ground. Richard soon got up, he jabbed Jace’s thigh. Jace roared in agony. If he hadn’t been injured, he could fight better. Jace grunted when Richard kicked his injured thigh.  
Richard looked down at the blond Alpha. “You fight good, but luck favored me” He thought he won, but an unexpected arrow shoot through his shoulder, he collapsed on the floor and roared in agony.  
“It took you so long so I came” Jordan said, helped Jace get up. Jace hurriedly grabbed his sword and ran towards the wedding room. He could hear Magnus’ cry from inside, he used all his strength and lunged towards the door, the door crackled, he tried again and this time the door broke. Sebastian pulled out of Magnus, grabbing his sword on the floor. Jace widened his eyes when he saw Magnus on the bed with swollen face from being beaten and blood coming from between his legs. Magnus’ breath was shallow, sweat trickled down his forehead, his eyes were hazy. The Omega was in too much pain.  
“How dare you?” Jace ground his teeth.  
“How could you escape?” Sebastian drew his sword out.  
“I’ll kill you” Jace glared at Sebastian and swung his sword.  
But he heard a loud thud, he turned around and saw Jordan was on the floor, throat was cut and blood coming out like a waterfall. Jordan was dead. Richard had got up from the ground and fetched a dozen of guards with him. He ignored the pain, pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. Jordan was just a Beta, he couldn’t beat the Alpha like Richard. Besides, Richard was a strong and skillful swordman, that was the reason why Sebastian chose him to be his Right hand.  
“You underestimated me, Lightwood” Richard clenched his fist.  
Jace knew he couldn’t win this fight, he couldn’t save Magnus. He was outnumbered. No, if he was thrown back to the prison, there would be slightly a chance for him to escape again.  
“I thought I told you not to let anybody come near my wedding room Richard” Sebastian grimaced.  
“Forgive me my Prince, I’ll take care of him soon” Richard, with his sword from his hands, came towards Jace. The guards followed him.  
“Jace, run…please…” Magnus said weakly. “Don’t worry about me, you have to let Alec know…”  
Jace felt tears in his eyes. He had to run, get out of here and let Alec know the truth. But Magnus… “Wait for me Magnus, I’ll get you out of here soon” Jace whispered, and ran away.  
“Take him” Richard roared, he and the guards immediately came after Jace.  
Sebastian clenched his fist and swore. “Mother fucker. I’ll cut your brother’s limps when Richard get him back here” Then the Alpha suddenly felt strange, he looked at Magnus. The Omega didn’t move. He leaned down and lifted the Omega’s chin up. He noticed that Magnus’ breath was hoarse and his lips had turned the shade of purple. Magnus was unconscious, he had passed out since the pain was too overwhelming. He was going to die.  
“Shit” Sebastian cursed. He hurried got out of the room and shouted out loud to find the servants. “Doctor. Get me a doctor”  
————————————

  
“Where’s Jordan?” Maia asked when she saw Jace running difficultly towards her. She looked at his thigh and noticed a flesh wound. “Oh my god your thigh, Jace what happened?”  
“Hurry, there’s no time to explain” He panted, mounted the horse which Maia had prepared for him. She also mounted her horse, looking at Jace worriedly.  
“Jordan was dead” Jace whispered. And she gasped on hearing the news. “We have to get out of here, they are coming” Jace said and whipped the horse. The horse roamed and galloped. By that time, Richard came with the guards, but Maia and Jace had gone.  
“Everyone get a horse” Richard shouted. He couldn’t let Jace escape that easily.  
————————————

  
“His arm has broken” The doctor said. “You carried it too far, Prince Sebastian. Omegas couldn’t bear too much physical pain. Look at his face, it’s swollen and bruised. Even his abdomen was bruised too. You also hit his abdomen?”  
Sebastian clenched his fist. “That’s his fault for being too stubborn”  
The doctor sighed. He had seen many Omegas beaten by their mates. Even though people knew that Omegas were fragile, they still beat them. “I’ll fix his arm. And give him some herbs that help with the bruise. And herb for that place too”  
“That place?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow.  
“His anal of course my Prince. Omegas are weak, they are not ready for sex when they’re not in heat, so you should be gentle”  
“When will he wake up?” Sebastian asked.  
“Maybe for few hours. Right now I’ll fix his arm” The Doctor said and started his work.  
—————————————

  
Jace and Maia whipped the horse harder to make them move faster. Richard was behind them with his guards. They had ran out of the castle, passed the city, and now they were running through the woods.  
“Jace…” Maia shouted. The wind was blowing hard so it was hard for them to communicate. “We need to split up”  
“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Jace yelled back.  
“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine”  
Jace said. “Okay. Be safe. If you can escape from them, please find way to let my brother, Alec Lightwood, know Sebastian’s plan”  
“I will. Be safe, Jace” She said and swerved into another direction. Some guards followed her. Jace continued his way, he whipped the horse to make he run faster. His head felt dizzy, probably it was because he was loosing blood. He didn’t have time to treat his wounded thigh. He was afraid that he would pass out soon. There was a cliff ahead. Jace gripped the rein tighter, ready to jump across the cliff. But an arrow shot through his horse’s leg. The horse neighed and collapsed to the ground. Jace grunted in pain.  
“Yield! You can’t escape” Richard snarled. He commanded the guards to tie Jace and drag him back to the castle.  
The guards approached him, Jace stepped backwards, until his feet felt nothing behind. Jace looked down the cliff, there was a river down there with fast and powerful flow.  
“There’s no way to run, you stupid brat” Richard sneered. “Shoot him”  
An arrow hit his shoulder, Jace grunted in pain. Then another one hit his arm, another one hit his legs. Jace felt his vision blurred. Another arrow hit his torso. Jace coughed out blood. His legs gave up, and he fell off the cliff, into the river down there.  
Richard dismounted his horse, he looked down the cliff to find the blond Alpha, but he saw nothing but the flow of the river.  
———————————

  
Magnus fluttered and opened his eyes. He looked around, and realized that he was not in his wedding room anymore. The pain had reduced  
“You are awake then” The Doctor said. “I have finished managing your broken arm. I manipulated your bone back in place. You’ll need to wear a cast to help your bone heal. Remember to avoid excessive movement”  
Magnus looked at his arm covered in white cast. He tried to move it, and gasped because of the slight pain.  
“You are awaken my Omega” Sebastian beamed, leaned down and placed a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. The memories flooded back, and Magnus trembled. He felt dirty and hated himself. Right now, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry out loud. He missed home, he missed Alexander.  
The door opened, Richard came inside. He kneels down in front of Sebastian.  
“Where’s Jace?” Sebastian’ voice went cold when he didn’t see Jace.  
“He’s dead” Richard answered. Magnus froze on hearing the news.  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Really?”  
“Yes, we shot him with arrows and he fell off the cliff”  
“I’m quite disappointed” Sebastian said. “I want him alive. But it’s okay. Good job Richard. Find a doctor to treat your shoulder. You now can leave”  
Magnus’ heart broke. The mental pain was much more terrible than the physical one. Sebastian had stripped away his pride, and now he lost his family. He was all alone in this place, he could never go back home. Magnus silently let his tears fall down.  
_I’ll get you out of here_  
We’ll be home soon  
Magnus could still hear Jace’s words. But now Jace was dead. They would never be home again.  
Magnus bit his lip until it bleed. Tears poured down his face, but Magnus didn’t wipe them away.  
Outside the window, the sunlight was shining. The dawn had come.

 

 

 


	8. Waiting for tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while :(  
> Here’s new chapter. Hope you’ll enjoy :3  
> Sorry if there’s any mistake.

A week had passed since that terrible wedding night. Magnus’ arm was much better thanks to the treatment of the doctor, yet he was still sad and depressed after Jace’s death. Memory of that day haunted his dreams every night, making him cry and yell till he was exhausted and fell asleep. After those dreams, he would wake up with tears. He hated himself for being too weak and stupid. If he wasn’t an Omega, he would have been able to save Jace and kill Sebastian.  
Magnus’ nostrils then filled with a bitter smell. The servants stepped into the room with a tray of breakfast, bowing meekly and laid the tray down. Magnus looked at the food and simply looked away, indicating that he didn’t want to eat. A servant gently placed a bowl with the dark brown liquid inside on the table near his bed. It was his medicine. Magnus frowned and felt disgusted because of the bitter smell from the bowl.  
“Please have breakfast” The doctor stepped into the room after the servants had left. “Then drink your medicine. I’ve made it from many kinds of herbs so it’s very good for your health”  
Magnus continued to keep silent. He was planning to starve himself to death so there was no way he would do as his doctor said.  
“Please eat something” The doctor said. “You haven’t eaten anything for a week. Your body can’t sustain if you continue to starve yourself. Seriously, you’re going to die”  
Magnus chuckled. That was the thing he wanted the most right now. _Death_.  
The door then was opened with a great force. Sebastian stepped inside furiously, glaring at Magnus and the doctor.  
“It’s 5 days already and he still doesn’t want to eat. What the fuck is wrong with him?” Sebastian growled angrily when he looked at the untouched breakfast.  
“Let your Omega take his time, my Prince”. The doctor tried to find the right words, not wanting piss the Prince off. “The death of his brother has a dramatic effect on him, so you should be patient to persuade him to eat”  
“Patient huh?” Sebastian’s eyes turned red. “I’ve been patient enough. I promised not to touch him till he feels better. I didn’t force him to do anything since his brother’s death. I swallowed my Alpha’s pride to continually ask him to eat. I’ve been patient ENOUGH. You said if I did those things, he would be less stubborn and agree not to starve himself. Now look at him” Sebastian slammed his fist against the wall. “He still doesn’t want to eat. You fucking useless doctor. GET THE FUCK OUT”  
The doctor whimpered and quickly ran out of the room, forgetting to close the door.  
Sebastian walked to the bed, grabbed Magnus’ shoulders and squeezed them hard, making the Omega frowned in pain.  
“I think you had enough time to mourn over your brother’s death” The Alpha said. “Your brother is fucking dead, so stop thinking stupid things. Now be the good Omega and eat your breakfast before you wear my patience thin. Then drink the fucking medicine for me. Do you understand?”  
Despite the pain, Magnus continued to keep silent. Sebastian’s eyes turned red, showing that he was not happy with the Omega’s attitude.  
“I said… DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” The Alpha growled. “Answer me you bitch. I remember that I marry the speakable Omega, not the mute one”  
Sebastian grinned his teeth, waiting for the Omega to reply, but the thing he received was silence. Angrily, Sebastian slapped Magnus hard, making the smaller man whimpered in pain.  
“You stubborn Omega. Maybe one broken arm still didn’t teach you not to disobey your Alpha”  
“Don’t even try…” Magnus whispered. “I will never obey you, and don’t bother to persuade me to eat. I’ll starve myself to death”  
Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “Then I’ll make you eat. You’ll regret for not eating by yourself ” The Alpha grabbed Magnus’ hair tightly and slammed the Omega’s head against the headboard, which made Magnus hissed in pain. Then he let go of Magnus’ hair, tighten the Omega’s jaw to force his mouth open. With the other hand, Sebastian grabbed the small bowl of soup and placed it against Magnus’ mouth, forcing the Omega gulp the soup down. Hot soup made Magnus flinched and struggled. With his free hand, Magnus pushed Sebastian away, making the bowl of soup fall onto the ground and broke into small pieces. Sebastian became angrier and slapped Magnus hard. He held the Omega’s jaw tighter, grabbed the bowl of medicine and poured the bitter liquid down his throat. Magnus immediately scrunched his nose because of the bitter taste. He tried to gulp as the liquid ran down his throat with great speed, and then he choked and throw up all the liquid he just had drank.  
“St…stop…” Magnus said as Sebastian continued to poured the medicine into his mouth again. Magnus soon choked again and his eyes burned with tears. He couldn’t breathe.  
“Don’t you ever disobey your Alpha again” Sebastian grinned satisfactorily when seeing Magnus choked and coughed. He grabbed Magnus’ broken arm and squeezed it hard, making the Omega screamed and yelled in agony.  
“It’s all your fault” Sebastian smirked. “If you listened to me, I wouldn’t hurt you. If you starve yourself again, I will give you the cruel punishment that you wish you’ve never been born” Sebastian warned him with the Alpha voice, making Magnus whimper.  
“Now let me see” Sebastian lifted Magnus’ chin up and looked at the bruise on his face. “I don’t like to hurt your beautiful face but I slapped you again…” Sebastian sighed and gently stroked Magnus’ cheek as if he really felt guilty after hitting the Omega. “It’s not my fault after all. You pissed me off so I had no choice”  
Magnus held his broken arm. He was too hurt to snap back. The Alpha then leaned in and kissed his neck, using his tongue to trail down Magnus’ sinful neck and nibbled Magnus’ collarbone. Magnus gasped and tried to stay away from Sebastian but the Alpha held him with his strong arms.  
“I remember that I haven’t marked you yet” Sebastian blew into his ear and grinned dirtily. “Maybe we should continue our wedding night”  
“No…stop” Magnus trembled, trying to escape.  
Sebastian pinned Magnus down the bed, hands roaming over the Omega’s smooth chest. Magnus’ tears swelled up immediately. He didn’t want to experience that horrible night or the terrible pain when Sebastian thrust into him again. “Stop…Don’t” Magnus tried to push the Alpha away.  
“That useless doctor told me not to mark you when you are not in heat. Otherwise you can’t bear the pain and you may die” Sebastian said. “So I decided to wait until your heat, then I would officially mark you as my Omega. But right now let’s fuck”  
He tore Magnus’ silk robe and lifted Magnus’ legs up.  
“No. Don’t touch me” Magnus yelled and struggled.  
“My Prince, the King want to have a word with you” A guard suddenly showed up since the door was not closed. Sebastian glared at the guard furiously with the murderous eyes.  
“Get the fuck out” Sebastian snarled. “Or I’ll tear your tongue out”  
“It’s…” The guard gulped. “it’s the King’s order. He said he wanted to see you immediately”  
Sebastian narrowed his eyes, reluctantly let go of Magnus and get off the bed. Magnus sighed in relief, but he was still trembling.  
“Damn you father” Sebastian mumbled and said to the guard. “Tell servants to clean up the mess in this room and bring my Omega another meal. Make sure that Magnus eat his breakfast” Then he left the room.  
Magnus sobbed. If the guard didn’t show up, he could have been raped again; but maybe next time he wouldn’t be lucky anymore so he had to find ways to escape.

_So I decided to wait until your heat, then I would officially mark you as my Omega._

Magnus thought about Sebastian’s words and trembled. If his heat came, he knew that there was no way to prevent Sebastian from marking him, and he afraid that the heat would make him lose his mind and shamelessly beg Sebastian to fuck him like a whore. He had to find ways to avoid the coming heat, but he didn’t know what to do.

_This potion can help people fight back their natural instincts. My name is Malcom Fade._

Magnus suddenly thought about the mysterious man he met at the market many days ago. Maybe the man could help him. But the problem was… how could he go to the market to meet the man again without being noticed?

~~~

Maia’s breath was hoarse. She collapsed onto the dirty ground. After splitting up with Jace, she continued to run away from the guards, but they kept chasing her. The woods were huge and dark, yet there was no one to call for help, but she was lucky enough to get out of the woods and run far away from the guards. Maia kept whipping her horse to make it move faster. She couldn’t slow down since the guards might catch up with her. She kept running till she made sure that she was safe. Now she was in a totally unfamiliar place. She couldn’t know where she was right now. Too exhausted, Maia collapsed onto the ground. Many days had passed and she hadn’t eaten anything. She only stopped for awhile on her way to find water for her and the horse, but she didn’t dare stay any longer to make herself a proper meal. She only ate a few fruits that she had made sure they weren’t poisonous, but right now she wasn’t able to sustain anymore. Maybe she was about to die. She thought about Jace and wondered if Jace had safely escaped. If she died right now, there was still Jace to come back to Idris and find Alec. But what if Jace had died? The thought made her scared. She tried to get up. She had to go to Idris and find Alec. She had to do this before it was too late. But…Maia narrowed her eyes and looked around…where she was right now?  
There was the sound of footsteps stomping on the leaves-covered ground. Maia cautiously grabbed a dried branch next to her, ready to attack. Then she saw a woman walking towards her. She was a slim, young-looking woman with dark skin and dark hair.  
“Who are you?” Maia asked, tightening her grip around the branch.  
“It’s okay dear” The woman smiled. “My name is Catarina. I live near here. I usually go to this place to get some herbs for medicine. People usually come to me for treatments. I don’t earn much with this job but I like to help people…”  
“Please help me” Maia suddenly jumped towards Catarina and grabbed her hands, which made Catarina flinched in surprise.  
“What’s your name dear?” Catarina smiled. “And how can I help you?”  
Maia said. “I’m Maia Robert. I need to get to Alicante as soon as possible”  
“Alicante? You look so exhausted. I think you should rest first. Otherwise, you can’t go to Alicante with this state”  
“No, please. I need to get to Alicante right away. It’s emergency”  
Catarina rolled her eyes. “It takes more than half a month to get to Alicante. If faster, it would takes nearly a week. You have to rest if you want to go on a long journey”  
Maia sighed. Maybe this woman was right, and indeed she felt really tired right now. “Okay. But I only need a meal and a place to sleep, then please help me to Alicante”  
Catarina raised an eyebrow. “I can get you a meal and offer you a safe place to sleep. But there’s no reason for me to go to Alicante with you”  
“What?” Maia snapped. “I thought you said you liked to help people. So that’s a lie? Well done, you wise woman”  
Catarina sighed. “I wasn’t lying. It’s just I love my place and I don’t want to leave it behind. There’re many people here who need my help”  
“Please Catarina. I’m going to Alicante to meet Prince Alexander, the one who is soon to be King of Alicante. If you get me there, the Prince will give you golds and many jewels”  
Catarina rolled her eyes. “If I cared about golds and jewels, I would leave this place long ago”  
Maia frowned. “But there has to be something that you want, right? I’m sure that the Prince will give you anything”  
Catarina crossed her arms. “Well actually… there’s a thing that I want…but I’m not sure if the Prince wants to give me”  
“He definitely will” Maia said with firm belief.  
Catarina smiled. “Okay. Then I’ll help you. Now let’s get you a meal first”

  
~~~  
  
Jace’s eyes fluttered opened, then he shut his eyes immediately and groaned because of the annoying sunlight on his face. He slowly got up and looked around. He soon realized that he was in some unfamiliar place. There were no houses or buildings nearby, only trees and trees. Jace noticed that his injuries had been well treated, and there was a small fire next to him. His sword was on the ground. Beside it were some bread and pieces of meat. He immediately grabbed the bread and some meat, hungrily chewed and swallowed them. He was too hungry to care about manners and so on.  
“Woah, you must be very hungry” A sweet voice drew his attention. Jace looked up and he saw a slim girl with beautiful red hair. Beside her was a boy with dark curly hair.  
“Stay back” Jace grabbed his sword and glared at them.  
“Woah woah” The boy stepped back cautiously. “Is that the way you treat the one that saved your life?”  
On hearing that, Jace blinked and slowly put his sword down. “I’m sorry. I thought…”  
“It’s okay” The girl with red hair said. “We’re not bad guys so you don’t have to worry. I’m Clarissa but you can call me Clary, and this is Simon, my best friend”  
Jace nodded. “I’m Jace. Thank you for saving my life. But how did you find me?”  
“Well…We were…uhm…there was some guys following us… and we uh…” Simon stuttered and yelped as Clary stomped on his feet.  
“We were on our way then we saw you lying unconscious. You were badly injured. What happened?”  
Jace noticed that Clary stomped on Simon’s feet. Maybe they were hiding something, so Jace had to be careful. He couldn’t trust these people even though they had saved his life. “I stole golds from some rich guys. They knew and got angry, so they wanted to kill me” Jace lied.  
“I see…” Clary said. She knew that he was lying. By looking at his clothes and his sword, she knew that he was not a sneaky thief. Maybe he was a son of some noble men. “We found you near the shore of Morning Star’s River so probably you had fallen down from a cliff. It was a miracle. You should know that Morning Star’s River flow is really fast and disastrous. Nobody has been able to survive when falling into it”  
Jace snorted. “Just lucky. Can you tell me where we are right now? Is this some open space in Idris?”  
“We’re not in Idris” Simon sat down and had some bread. “We found you at Lupus River, and then we travelled to the North. We had just left Idris last night”  
“So you mean…” Jace coughed and Clary gave him some water “We’re in the North Land,Lupus?”  
“Yup” Simon smiled. “Welcome to the North Land”

 

~~~

“It’s been a week” Alec hissed. “What the fuck is wrong with Jace? Why he still hasn’t come back?”  
“Relax, big bro” Isabelle said, reading the letter Jace had sent them.

**Hey Alec,  
Idris is indeed a beautiful and interesting place. There are many beautiful ladies and great noble friends to go hunting with so I’m spending some more days. I know that you wouldn’t mind right, my brother? Don’t worry about me. I’m having a great time here. Magnus is fine too. Tell Mom and Izzy I said hi.  
Jace Wayland Lightwood.**

“It seems that Jace’s having a good time” Isabelle placed the letter down.  
Alec sighed and looked at the letter. “This is Magnus’ handwriting”  
“Maybe Jace was too lazy to write a proper letter. That sounds like him. He never likes reading or writing at all” Isabelle said. Both Alec and her didn’t know that Sebastian had forced Magnus to write this letter after Jace’s death. Of course Magnus didn’t listen to him, but Sebastian threatened to kill every innocent servant in the castle, and Magnus was too benevolent to let innocent people die.  
“No…”Alec frowned. “Maybe you’re right. But I know Jace. He never has somebody to write a letter for him, especially when it’s a letter to me. Besides, Jace’s my right hand and he knows that I’m about to be King of Alicante. He’s smart enough to know that it’s too risky to leave my side before my official inauguration”  
Isabelle grimaced worriedly. “So you mean…Jace’s in trouble?”  
Alec slightly shook his head. “I don’t know Izzy. But I have a bad feeling about this”  
“What should we do know?” Isabelle asked worriedly.  
“Call Knight Carstairs for me” Alec looked at her sternly and she immediately ran out to find Jem.

  
~~~

Sebastian stepped into the room, smiling happily when seeing Magnus had finished his meal. “Very well”, he said “I’m glad that you obeyed” He leaned down and gave Magnus a quick kiss on his cheek. Magnus didn’t flinch back. He was pretending to be a good and submissive Omega.  
“Thank you Alpha” Magnus faked a smile. “Thank you for being concerned about my health. I’m sorry for behaving childishly earlier. It was just because I was too depressed after Jace’s death”  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow in an amused way. “What’re you planning sweetheart? I know that you hate me and I’m 100% sure that you want to kill me to revenge for your brother. Why you suddenly behave meekly?”  
Magnus gulped. “I’ve thought carefully. You’re my Alpha and every Omega should listen to their Alpha. I want to have a happy marriage so I won’t disobey you anymore”  
“Even if I had killed your brother?” Sebastian grinned.  
“The past is in the past” Magnus’ hands tightened under the blanket. “I think we should live for the present and our future”  
Sebastian laughed. “Great speech my dear. But remember that I’m not giving up the plan invading your country. Will you happily obey me when I become King of Alicante?”  
“Just please…” Magnus whispered. “Please have some mercy. Alec, Izzy, Maryse, Robert and other innocent people…please don’t kill them”  
Sebastian lifted Magnus’s chin up and nibbled his beautiful lips. “Since you’re asking so nicely, I’ll consider that”  
Magnus returned the kiss even though he wanted badly to bite the Alpha’s tongue off. They kissed for a while, and parted for air.  
“Alpha? Can I go to the central market?” Magnus asked.  
“What for?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s just…” Magnus buried his head in Sebastian’s shoulder. “I still need some time to get over Jace’s death, but staying in the castle all day makes me feel bored and sick. I want to go outside to get some fresh air. Maybe buying some jewels and flowers would distract me from the grief”  
Sebastian stayed silent for a while as if he was thinking something carefully. Then he said. “Okay. As long as you have the guards with you”  
“There’s no need. Too many guards would cause too much attention” Magnus replied.  
“But it’s not safe for a royal to go outside without protection”  
“Then only one guard is enough” Magnus said.  
Sebastian nodded, which made Magnus sighed in relief.

~~~

“Can I ask you guys a favor?” Jace looked at Clary and Simon. “I need a horse. Can you help me find one?”  
“Our horses are resting nearby, but sorry we can’t let you have one” Clary said.  
“Look…” Jace sighed. “I know I have caused enough trouble for you, but I really need a horse to go to Alicante”  
“That’s your problem” Clary snapped back. “We need horses too so we can’t give you. I’m sorry but you have to find ways to get to Alicante”  
“I…I have golds…”Jace stopped her. “Like many, many golds. Just give me your horse and you can have as many golds as you want”  
Clary rolled her eyes. “Nice try. But we don’t need golds from you”  
Jace stood silent for a moment. This girl was tougher than he had thought. He needed to get to Alicante as soon as possible, so maybe he had to force them to get a horse.  
“I’m sorry but I really don’t want to do this with the ones who saved me” Jace sighed, and in a blink of an eye he drew his sword out and pointed it towards Clary’s chest. Simon immediately pulled out his blade.  
“Give me one of your horse” Jace said with his Alpha voice, making Clary and Simon slightly flinched back.  
Clary gulped. “Okay. Go get it”  
Jace narrowed his eyes. He was quite surprised as Clary easily let him have her horse. He cautiously stepped back and quickly ran towards the place where the horses were drinking water.  
But before he reached the horse, his neck suddenly felt a sting, and he collapsed on the dirty ground. Jace tighten his fist, trying to get up.  
“It’s okay” Clary slowly approached him. “This poison won’t kill you. It only makes you feel numb for a few hours”  
“Fuck” Jace ground his teeth and bit his lower lip, which made it bleed. “I really need to get to Alicante. I need to save my little brother and my kingdom” Jace swallowed his Alpha’s pride.  
“How can I believe you?” Clary said.  
“What?” Jace hissed.  
Clary rolled her eyes. “Don’t think I’m stupid. You can’t fool me Mr. Alpha. I know that you’re lying. You’re not a thief and you didn’t steal golds from some guys. We can’t let you get to Alicante. What if you’re having some bad plans? We can’t trust you”  
“You’re lying too” Jace snapped back. “You two are also acting suspiciously. Don’t think I can’t realize”  
“We have our reason” Clary’s voice became higher.  
Jace rolled his eyes. “So do I. Look…I can’t tell you the truth but I can assure you that I’m not a bad guy. If you don’t let me go, many innocent people will die, including my little brother”  
Clary looked at him hesitantly for a while. Finally, she took out a small jar from a small leather cloth attached to her holster. She opened the jar carefully. “Drink this and you can move again. Simon…” She called her friend. “Get him a horse”  
Jace’s fingers could move first, then he was able to move his hands and legs. He slowly got up, but he soon felt dizzy. Luckily, Simon caught him before he sank onto the ground again.  
“Oh my god. What’s this?” Simon exclaimed as he noticed the necklace Jace was wearing. Actually he was surprised by the pendant of the necklace. Jace usually hid the pendant inside his clothes so it was hard to notice. Simon realized it was a round gold pendant with a coat of arms on it. Simon knew this symbol. A fire. It was the symbol of the Lightwoods.  
“You’re a Lightwood?” Simon exclaimed.  
Clary was quite surprised. She approached them. “You’re a Lightwood?” She asked.  
Jace chuckled. “A Wayland actually”  
“You’re Jace Wayland. The adopted son of King Robert” Simon said.  
“So now what?” Jace smirked. “You two want to keep me as a hostage to get golds?”  
Clary rolled her eyes. “We’re not interested in golds you idiot. Why were you being chased and nearly got killed? You should be safely at your home right now”  
“Why I have to tell you?” Jace said.  
Clary said. “We’re not bad guys. You can totally trust us”  
Jace snorted. “Oh yeah? I don’t even know who you are except for your name”  
“She’s Clarissa Garroway- daughter of King of the North Land, Luke Garroway, and Queen Jocelyn Fairchild”  
Jace gaped. Alicante and the North Land were good and strong allies, but he had never been to Lupus before because after Robert brought Magnus home, Maryse did not want her children to go to the North Land. The two kingdoms still had good relationship though, but the Princes and Princesses of the two countries had never met.  
“You should know more about your allies” Clary rolled her eyes. “We’ve never met but all the ladies in my castle talks about you all day, so Jace Wayland is a household name in my country”  
“Don’t worry Jace” Simon beamed. “King Robert has helped our kingdom a lot, so we really want to help the Lightwood”  
“Yeah right. You cab trust us” Clary added.  
Jace looked at them, and licked his dried lips. “Sebastian is a traitor”  
“Prince Sebastian of Idris?” Simon asked in surprise. “I’ve heard that Magnus is married to him”  
“Yeah but that bastard only married him for invading Alicante” Jace ground his teeth. “I found out the truth, so he threw me into the dungeon. Luckily some friends in Idris helped me escape. I was trying to take Magnus with me but I couldn’t” Jace’s eyes darkened as the image of Magnus crying under Sebastian.  
“I need to go back to Alicante to tell Alec the truth” Jace continued.  
“It’s too dangerous if you go back to Alicante right now” Clary said. “I’ve heard that Sebastian is very smart and cautious in every plan. Maybe his guards are still searching for you. Sebastian won’t stop till he finds your body or makes sure that you’re dead”  
Jace frowned. “You’re right. That asshole is indeed very smart”  
“Come with us Jace” Clary smiled. “Come to our castle to rest first. I’ll help you send a letter to Alec”  
Jace beamed. “Thank you”  
Simon rolled his eyes and smiled. “Like I said, we’re willing to help. Now let’s get back to the castle. We’ll get there in 2 more days”

~~~

Another day had come. Magnus was glad that yesterday Sebastian was having some urgent meetings with Valentine and his ministers so that the Prince didn’t go to bed with him. However Magnus had to see the man at the market as soon as possible since he knew that Sebastian would want to have sex with him when his injuries became better. He had finished his breakfast and ready to go to the centre market. There was only one guard following him as Sebastian had promised him.  
The market was as crowded as usual. Magnus had chosen the most simple clothes and wore a cloak outside. He remembered the small store of the mysterious man clearly so it didn’t take him much time to get there.  
“Stay here” Magnus told the guard, but before he stepped into the store, the guard stopped him.  
“I’m sorry but Prince Sebastian told me not to leave your side” The guard’s face was emotionless.  
Magnus sighed. “I just want to have a chat with the owner of this place. He sells liquid with wonderful fragrance for bathing. I want him to make me a special perfume”  
The guard nodded hesitantly and decided to stay outside. Magnus sighed in relief and stepped into the small store. He was amazed by the interior. There were many shelves with a lot of jars and bottles. In the corner was a big shelf with many old and thick books. He saw Malcom standing next to a large table in the middle of the room.  
“Well well…” Malcom beamed. “Aren’t you the beautiful Omega I had met before?”  
“Hello…” Magnus gulped. “I come here for…”  
“I know why you come darling” Malcom interrupted.  
Magnus stepped closer to the man. “How…how can you help me?”  
“Depends on what you need” Malcom smiled. “I have many potions here can help you. Potions for suppressing your heat. Potions that make you become more fertile. Potions that help change your scent. Anything you need my dear. I have many clients. Many of them are Omegas and some of them are Alphas or Betas, so I’m quite sure that you want the suppressant”  
Magnus gulped. “Yes. And the one that helps change my scent”  
Malcom raised an eyebrow. “If you’re living with your Alpha, I think you shouldn’t take the changing scent potion. I’m sure that your Alpha would beat the shit out of you if there’s a scent of another Alpha or Beta on your body”  
Magnus sighed hopelessly.  
“But…” Malcom stressed. “I do have a potion that can make your scent less attractive, so your Alpha will loose his interest and perhaps won’t want to have sex with you regularly”  
Magnus beamed. “I’ll take that”  
“Very good” Malcom hummed.  
Magnus took out a small leather bag with a lot of golds inside. “Here’s your money. If you want more just tell me”  
Malcom giggled. “No no. I don’t need golds beauty. These potions are very rare and precious. They’re much more expensive than golds”  
Magnus grimaced. “So how can I pay you?”  
Malcom grinned. “Spend one night on my bed”  
Magnus’ face became as white as sheet, which made Malcom burst into laugh. “I’m just kidding. Don’t be so scared” The Beta said.  
“What do you want?” Magnus said.  
“I’m sorry. Don’t be angry” Malcom stopped laughing. “I won’t tease you anymore”  
Magnus nodded. “So how do you want me to pay you?”  
“You don’t have to pay me” Malcom said. “They’re free”  
“What?” Magnus asked again to make sure he didn’t mishear. “They’re free?”  
Malcom nodded. “Don’t ask me the reason. Even I don’t know why”  
Magnus beamed. “Thank you very much. But at least take the golds. I don’t want to owe anyone”  
Malcom hesitated for a moment and finally took the golds. “Hope that you’ll find your true happiness” He said.  
Magnus looked at the man and smiled sadly. “I hope so” Then he left the small store.

~~~

**One week later**

Maia and Catarina stopped at a small bar on their way to have a break. To get to Alicante as soon as possible, they only slept for a few hours at night and woke up very early to continue their journey. Catarina was knowledgeable of health and medicine so she knew how to keep them feel well during the grueling and exhausting journey.  
“Tomorrow we’ll get to the capital of Alicante” Catarina took a sip from her tea and said. “You can find the Prince there”  
Maia beamed. “Thank you so much Catarina. Without your help, I couldn’t have been able to get here”  
Catarina smiled and stood up. “Come on. We almost get there”  
Maia slightly nodded. “Let’s go”  
  
~~~

Jace was leaning against the balcony and taking in every beautiful sight of Lupus. He wondered what Alec was doing and how was Magnus. He didn’t know what happened next to the Omega after he left. Magnus must be still alive since Sebastian wanted him to carry his pups, but maybe he was tortured every day by the cruel Alpha. Jace tighten his fist, hoping that Magnus wouldn’t have to suffer too much pain.  
“How are your injuries Jace?” Clary said.  
Jace turned around and saw Clary walking towards him. She was wearing a beautiful golden gown.  
“Just thinking about some stuffs” Jace sighed. “Have the letter been sent to Alicante yet?”  
“We sent the letter right away after we got to the castle so it must reach Alicante now, or maybe tomorrow”  
Jace nodded. “Thank you Clary”  
“Don’t worry” She smiled. “I believe that Alec will receive the letter tomorrow”  
“I hope so” Jace whispered.

~~~

“You should get a sleep Alec” Isabelle approached her brother with a large cozy blanket.  
Alec looked up from the papers. “I can’t sleep until I know what exactly happened to Jace”  
Isabelle put the blanket on the Alpha’s shoulders. “At least keep warm. It’s very cold at night these days”  
“Thank you” Alec nodded.  
“Don’t push yourself Alec” She leaned down and hugged his neck from behind. “You can deal wig with these papers tomorrow”  
Alec sighed. “No. I finished these papers a fee hours ago. I’m waiting for Knight Carstairs’ letter”  
After receiving Jace’s letter one week earlier, Alec felt suspicious and immediately called Knight Carstairs. He wanted Jem to secretly go to Idris as soon as possible to investigate what was really happening there. Jem had told that he would send a letter to Alec when he got to Idris.  
“It takes more than a week to get to Idris. Maybe his letter will come a few more days”  
Alec slightly shook his head. “No. Knight Carstairs is very strong, talent and responsible. He must know that this is the emergency and he should be able to get there quicker”  
“If you say so…” Isabelle sighed and sat down on the chair next to her brother. “I’l stay up with you to wait for his letter”  
“You should go to sleep Izzy” Alec shook his head. “A princess should know to take care of herself”  
“I’m an Alpha too” She rolled her eyes. “Speaking of which, why Magnus still hasn’t written a letter for us?”  
Alec flinched when hearing the Omega’s name but he pretended to act normal. “Maybe he’s just busy settling in when travel to new place”  
Isabelle sighed. “I miss him”  
 _Me too._ Alec whispered to himself.

~~~

The sun finally came. Alec, Izzy had been staying up all night. So did Jace and Clary. Catarina and Maia had also been trying to get to Alicante despite the cold night.  
Maia almost burst into tears as the moment she saw the beautiful castle of Alicante afar. Just a few more miles and she would get there. She bit her dried lip and whipped the horse harder, making it gallop towards the castle’s gate.  
Isabelle laid the tray down on the large table. “Have some tea Alec” She said. “It would keep you conscious after staying up all night”  
Alec nodded and took a small cup up. He was about to take a sip then suddenly he heard the noise outside. Both Alec and Isabelle stood up and went to the balcony to see what was happening. They looked down from the balcony and realized that the noises were from the gate. They saw a black woman on a horse, and standing on the ground next to her was a young girl. They were shouting and arguing with the guards.  
“What’s wrong?” Alec frowned.  
“Maybe someone is trying to get into the castle” Isabelle simply said.  
Alec was about to turn back into the room then he noticed the two girls’ clothes. Alec’s widened. He realized those clothes. They were Idris’s. Those people were from Idris.  
He immediately strode towards the door and yelled out at the guards outside. “Tell the guards at the gate to let the girls in. Now”  
“What’s wrong Alec?” Isabelle asked.  
“They’re from Idris Izzy. Those people are from Idris” Alec said and kept pacing around the room, waiting for the girls to come.  
Catarina and Maia stepped into the room. They looked exhausted and dirty, but their eyes were determined and sharp.  
“Knee down and hail to the Prince and Princess” A guard taking them here shouted.  
“It’s okay” Alec said. “You can go out now. Let us talk” The guard immediately left. There was only four people left.  
“You’re from Idris?” Alec asked, not wanting to waste any moment.  
“I’m Maia, and this is Catarina. I was a servant in the castle of Idris” Maia said. “And I come here to tell you an important thing about Jace, Magnus and Prince Sebastian”  
“What happened to them?” Isabelle urged her to speak.  
Maia was about to speak then they heard another noise outside. It was the sound of horses and shoutings of some men. Then they heard footsteps running towards the room. A guard sprang into the room, gasping. “Prince Alec…It’s a letter from Lupus”  
“Lupus?” Alec’s eyes widened.  
“It’s Prince Jace’s”  
Maia, Alec and Isabelle all gaped in surprise. They all thought Jace was in Idris all the time.  
Isabelle suddenly grabbed the letter and told the guard to go outside.  
“Please continue Miss Maia” Alec urged.  
Maia said sternly. “Sebastian is a traitor”  
Alec frowned.  
“He only marries Magnus to get a chance to invade Alicante. Jace found out the truth, and he was almost killed” Maia continued.  
Alec stood silent for a moment, not knowing to believe this girl or not.  
“It’s true Alec” Isabelle said. Alec looked at his sister, and noticed that the letter had been tore open.  
“They’re Jace’s handwritings ” Isabelle gave him the letter. “Sebastian is a traitor”

 


End file.
